Amarnos Tan Difícil Como Usar Vestido
by Tiquita
Summary: La vida no está escrita en piedra, el futuro no puede ni debe estar atrapado por el pasado y menos por promesas de los demás. Haruka/Michiru.
1. Una visita inesperada

**Hola. Muy buenas a todos. Cómo están. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia.**

**Espero les guste y llame la atención jeje... constará de varios capítulos, no tengo idea de cuántos, eso dependerá de cómo transcurra la historia y por supuesto ustedes son muy importante para la motivación de continuarla feliz...jeje..**

**Ok. Sin más vamos a iniciar. De previo les agradezco la lectura.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Son de la señora Naoko Takeuchi. Solo soy dueña de ésta historia loquilla.**

**AMARNOS. TAN DIFÍCIL COMO USAR VESTIDO **

**Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada.**

**《《《《 ****NUEVE AÑOS ATRÁS. ****》》》》**

**Era el mes de junio. El sol resplandecía en dos hogares diferentes, dos familias, que en ese momento se encontraban reunidos en una de las mansiones. El ambiente estaba rodeado de mucho amor y alegría.**

**Una preciosa bebé era mayor que la otra pequeñita por poco menos de dos meses. Cada una estaba en los regazos de su respectiva madre.**

**Los padres de ambas niñas estaban tomando el té y conversando amenamente. Su amistad era perdurable, desde sus primeros años en la primaria hasta el día de hoy. Tan era así que se sentían como familia, compartían las travesuras y guardaban el secreto de ello. Cada uno defendía la espalda del otro en las batallas contra sus enemigos.**

**Pensaban en una tradición que pasó de generación y generación. Era algo arriesgado, porque no se tomaría en cuenta la decisón futura que pudiesen tener los demás. Al final, después de tanto y tanto y tanto pensarlo la resolución estaba tomada.**

**Su amistad era a prueba de todo, inmune y como siempre lo hacían solo bastaba estrechar sus manos mientras decían su lema "la promesa y lealtad juntas por siempre... que se lo lleve la muerte el que lo rompa"... Así al final pegaron sus copas en forma de brindis y de las mismas consumiendo el licor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**《《《《****En una mañana más común que corriente en una mansión se vivía una locura: ****》》》》**

**-Que no.**

**-Señorita, por favor.**

**-No. No. No. Y no -hablaba una testaruda.**

**-Por favor mi niña. Haga caso o su madre se enojará con usted... y comigo -exclamó la Criada desesperada.**

**-Que se enoje -terminó diciendo mientras salió corriendo de su habitación solo con una camisetita de tirantes y el calzoncito.**

**-Señorita... señorita... Oh por el amor a Dios... - llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza mientras en la otra llevaba aún un hermoso vestido rosado con encajes.**

**La niña iba feliz brincado de un lado a otro, dejaba de correr esperando a que la joven mujer le alcanzara. Y estando a una corta distancia la empleada... nuevamente salía corriendo.**

**-jaja... no me alcanzas Teresa... jaja -decía sacándole la lengua a la joven criada mientras con su dedo índice se jalaba el párpado inferior derecho-.**

**La niña es muy veloz... tanto así que llegó rápidamente en donde se encontraba su amigo, (su gatito es de color negro con pintas blancas, en sus patitas delanteras parecía que usaba guantes blancos, el contorno de la cara es negro y lo demás de ella es blanco, del lado izquierdo de la nariz sale una línea negra que llega al hocico del mismo lado).**

**-Shhhhh -calló la niña llevándose el dedo índice derecho a su boca.**

**El gatito movía la cola, amaba a la niña, jugaba con ella siempre que podía.**

**-Miaw, Miaw, Miaw -Maullaba el gato.**

**-Shhh "Mushu", o nos encontratán -imploró la niña.**

**El gatito es de carácter igual que la niña : testarudo y juguetón, por lo que empezó a morderle la falda de la camiseta.**

**-Basta "Mushu" -pero él no hacía caso- Deja, deja -intentando soltarse de él.**

**-Ahhhh... con que no haces caso eh? -acto seguido se le tiró a "Mushu" y empezó a hacer que le comía la cola...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya ni se acordaba que se escondió de Teresa asi que salió del escondite... y sin darse cuenta estaba jugando en el frente de su hogar. "Mushu" saltaba entre las piernas de la niña.**

**-Awwww salvaje -le gritó la pequeña al sentir las uñas clavadas en una de sus piernas.**

**-Oh pero qué sucede. Niña póngase la ropa -pidió la Ama de Llave. Una mujer de edad adulta, reflejaba unos 40 años.**

**Teresa, la otra empleada, venía de uno de los costados del exterior buscando a la niña.**

**-Doña Ana... ayúdeme antes que la señora vea.**

**Ante la petición de la criada Teresa, doña Ana intentó detener también al huracán que tenían por niña en casa.**

**-Corre... corre hermana... que no te atrapen -decía Ryo, el hermano mayor de la niña por 2 años.**

**La niña iba espantada... sencillamente no dejaría que le pusieran ese vestuario, iba casi como alma que lleva el diablo.**

**-Prefiero andar en calzones -gritó la pequeña.**

**-Deténgase...detèngase -gritaba el ama de llaves... era imposible para ella alcanzarla.**

**-Lero lero... calzón de cuero... la vaca... -empezó a bufarse de quienes la perseguían.**

**-Suficiente niña usted hará lo que se le indica, y vendrás conmigo AHORA- terminó gritando una mujer de estatura media, refinada pero con carácter fuerte-. Y ustedes vengan conmigo -refiriéndose a las empleadas que tenía a la par.**

**-Mamá no... no quiero... no me gusta -seguía diciendo la terremoto... eh digo... la niña.**

**Su madre se la llevó casi que arrastras, abrió la puerta de la habitación, obligando a la niña entrar.**

**-Teresa ponle el vestido y la peinan y todo lo demás y tu te dejarás. Ay pero bañenla de nuevo está tan sucia como el gatucho -dijo la señora viendo el estado en que se encontraba.**

**-No es ningún gatucho mamá -gritó la niña en defensa de su amiguito.**

**-No empieces. Y te pones el vestido entendiste -la señora estaba histérica.**

**-Pero yo no...**

**-Te callas Haruka Ten'ô, por qué no aprendes de Ryo, pronto vendrá tu padre con los invitados y debes comportarte -su madre estalló del estrés causado por la pequeña.**

**-No es justo...por qué él sí usa pantalones y yo no -cuestionaba la niña a su madre.**

**-Porque él es varón, los niños usan traje y ustedes las niñas vestido y punto -sentenció la dama.**

**《《《《 ****En otra mansión de familia adinerada ****》》》》**

**-Este... este me gusta, aunque este está precioso - decía una niñita con unos ojos iluminados.**

**-Querida te has probado tantos ya, escoge uno sí.**

**-Pero madre son todos tan bellos y de diferentes colores.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tu padre está en una reunión que no tardará en finalizar. Anda ya, decídete por uno.**

**-Oh... mira este mamá. Sí, ¿puedo, puedo? -casi que rogaba la niña.**

**-Muy bien cariño, Dunia por favor ayuda a mi niña, sí -solicitó educadamente la señora.**

**-Será un placer señora. Venga mi niña. Vamos a ver... -señaló la empleada.**

**Así transcurrieron los minutos. La hermosa niña se veía en el espejo como una princesa. Daba vueltitas con cuidado para hacer bailar el vestidito.**

**-Tenga cuidado mi niña, que se puede golpear.**

**-Me gusta mucho este color Dunia -comentó la chiquita.**

**-El turqueza es un hermoso color, le favorece muchísimo. Eres toda una princesa.**

**Ante el comentario de la trabajadora la niña no cabía de la felicidad. No solo se sentía como de la realeza sino que ahora lo era.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minutos más tarde... y de haber peinado a la niña con dos colitas sujetadas por figuras de delfines...**

**-Mi Niña debemos ir al salón principal su padre y madre la están esperando.**

**La niña hizo un voto de afirmación con la cabeza y dio marcha junto a la sirvienta al salón principal.**

**Ya en la estancia, sus padres esperaban a la niña.**

**-Pero quién es esta princesa, quién es? -decía un padre orgulloso de su hija.**

**-Soy yo papi -contestó inocente la niña.**

**-Es verdad... mi amor... bueno damas debemos irnos, no querran que lleguemos tarde...**

**Fue así que la pareja de esposos y su hija subieron al coche, mientras en otro coche iba otro elegante caballero camino al destino que les esperaba.**

**EN LA MANSIÓN TEN'Ô**

**Casi 1 hora 30 minutos habían transcurrido y después de tanto batallar estaba bañada y vestida una hermosa niña... además de ello peinada de dos colitas.**

**-Parezco tonta -decía haciendo pucheros una pequeña muy bella, cuyos ojos verde-olivo reflejaban tristeza.**

**-Que preciosa te ves mi niña. Como toda una princesa.**

**-No soy una princesa -seguía diciendo aún con pesar.**

**-Será mejor ir al salón. Ya están los señores con los invitados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La niña llegó al salón y observó que su padre y madre estaban conversando amenamente con otra pareja. Su hermano Ryo estaba prestando atención a la conversación de adultos junto a otro niño que podía tener una edad similar a él.**

**-Ahí estás tesoro. -se levantó el padre de la niña de su asiento para darle un beso.**

**-Hola papá -dijo la niña recibiendo el beso.**

**-Te ves preciosa muñequita.**

**-Ugh -fue la respuesta que dio.**

**-Ay pero que linda -señalo su hermano en tono de burla.**

**-No me molestes -gritó la pequeña Ten'ô.**

**-Haruka por favor -decía avergonzado su padre ante el comportamiento de ella.**

**-Que hermosa niña -dijo el invitado- ah de tener la misma edad que nuestra pequeña -mencionó el señor Daiki a su esposa la señora Mizuki-.**

**-Oh perdonen mis modales. Señor y señora Kaiô les presento a mi hija Haruka. Cariño saluda a los invitados.**

**-Hola. -así de cortante fue la niña.**

**-Jeje. Ay perdonen ella no es muy comunicativa -intentó excusarse Kenshi Ten'ô.**

**-No se preocupe. Pequeña te presentaré a nuestros hijos. Takuma saluda a la jovencita.**

**-Señorita Ten'ô es un placer conocerla -saludó respetusamente el hijo mayor de los invitados.**

**-Hola -dijo igual de simpática la pequeña de cabello arenoso.**

**El señor y la señora Ten'ô rodaron los ojos incómodamente por la forma de actuar de su hija menor.**

**-Ehm, sí. Pequeña déjame presentarte a mi hija, Michiru. Princesa saluda a la señorita -dijo el Señor Kaiô.**

**De su asiento se levantó una niña, muy bella y educada. Su cabello era color del océano.**

**-Un placer conocerla señorita Ten'ô -haciendo una reverencia la niña Michiru dio como saludo.**

**-Sí... hola -secamente respondió la niña Haruka.**

**Ambas niñas quedaron en silencio, mientras intentaban analizarse con la mirada. No cabía duda eran prácticamente de la misma edad... 9 años.**

**-Niñas vayan al jardín. Ahí podrán jugar al té -las invitó a salir de la habitación la señora Ten'ô. -Ryo, Takuma ustedes también vayan a jugar.**

**-Mamá tenemos que jugar al té también? -consultó el niño.**

**-Oh no querido. Ustedes no. Jueguen lo que gusten-dijo la dama educadamente.**

**-Mamá yo... -intentó ahora la pequeña Ten'ó.**

**-Ve a jugar con tu amiguita -se adelantó a la pregunta de su hija- Comportate bien -amenazó su madre.**

**POV DE HARUKA**

**Qué se cree mi mamá, no quiero jugar. Este vestido me pica. No es justo. Veo a mi hermano a lo lejos, juega con el otro niño con sus juguetes, ellos no tiene que jugar al té, pueden usar pantaloncillos o largos, quisiera usarlos también... se ven cómodos no como...**

**-Puedo usar éste? -escucho que dice esa niña.**

**-Qué cosa? -le respondo. No sé de qué me habla.**

**-Esta tacita. Puedo usarla? Podemos jugar que somos adultas como nuestros padres y... -Ay no puede ser, de verdad cree que voy a jugar... está loca.**

**-Oye ni te creas -le digo haciéndole un alto con mi mano- juguemos a las carreras.**

**-Noooo señorita...**

**-Haruka -le recuerdo mi nombre- y por qué no? -le interrogo... aunque con solo verla me puedo imaginar la respuesta.**

**-Porque nos podemos ensuciar, señorita-Ahí está... lo que me imaginé.**

**-Haruka -le vuelvo a recordar- Y eso qué? Solo será correr.**

**-Pero señorita Ten'ô nos regañarán...**

**-Mi nombre es Haruka. No "señorita"... HA-RU-KA -intento que le quede claro, tal vez no es muy inteligente- si quieres juega tu a las princesas sola -le grito mientras me voy corriendo.**

**Corro por aquí... corro por allá... veo un árbol y voy contando 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10... para ver cuánto duro en llegar... lo toco y veo a esa niña haciéndome una mirada de extrañeza... pego unos brincos.**

**POV DE MICHIRU.**

**No entiendo esa chiquita. No es nada educada, mamá seguro no sabía nada sino me hubiera advertido...**

**Qué hace... pasa brincando de un lado para otro... parece un mono... creo que tiene problemas y...**

**Oh cielos...! Parece que hubiese volado... corre muy rápido...**

**-Qué no vienes?-dice esa niña.**

**-Ya te dije que no. Se ensuciará mi vestido. -le digo creo que tarda en entender-.**

**Le veo una mirada muy extraña, se agacha. Será que se le cayó algo?**

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

**Primeramente. Muchísimas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de este fic. Muy amables.**

**¿Mmmm bueno chicos y chicas qué les pareció? ¿Les llamó la atención o de plano no? Ojalá sí les haya gustado. Recuerden que me lo pueden hacer saber comentando, ya sea algo positivo, crítica constructiva o crítica-crítica... pero sin insultos... jeje.**

**Bueno chao... Nos "leemos" para la próxima... Pura vida.**

**;-)**


	2. La promesa y lealtad

**Hola hola gavilán sin cola... ¿Cómo están todos?**

**Gracias por la lectura del primer capítulo, los comentarios y que lo hayan ubicado en favoritos y dar seguimiento... Ayy... que feliz estoy.**

**Ahora lo prometido es deuda y aquí me tienen con la segunda entrega de esta historia. ¿A ver qué nos traen estas niñitas tan simpáticas el día de hoy?**

**Sin más por el momento... disfruten de la lectura...**

**《《《《《《 》》》》》**

**Capítulo 2- La promesa y lealtad.**

**POV DE HARUKA**

**"Se ensuciará mi vestido" es lo único que dice. Ni que se ensuciara... de pronto veo donde estoy parada, la tierra está mojada. Mmm "tierra mojada" pienso... qué pasaría si... la veo a lo lejos... pone una cara... así que me agacho. Junto un poco de esa tierra con mi mano derecha y me la llevo escondida en la espalda... y empiezo a caminar hacia ella.**

**POV DE MICHIRU**

**De pronto se levanta y camina hacia acá... no sé por qué pero veo que viene escondida una mano y...**

**-Entonces no corres porque te ensucias? -me cuestiona.**

**-Mamá no deja que me ensucie -le respondo.**

**-Y si te ensucias un poco qué? -me increpa.**

**-No...yo no... -hay algo en ella, tiene una sonrisa y una mirada de maldad.**

**-Jaaaaaaaa...! -grita y veo que me ensucia mi vestido de algo negro y empiezo a llorar.**

**POV DE HARUKA**

**-Jaaaaa...! -grito mientras saco mi mano con tierra y le paso 2 dedos por el vestido. La tierrita aún estaba mojada así que se los dejo pintados... empiezo a reirme... pero...**

**¿Ella llora? ¿llora? ¿en serio por eso llora? Ayyy no puede ser.**

**-Ay que llorona -le digo. Pero no contesta, sigue llorando-. Ni que te fueras a morir -le digo.**

**-Eres una tonta...tonta...tonta -dice una y otra vez.**

**-Tonta tú -le respondo... yo no me dejo.**

**-El vestido es nuevo -me dice aún llorando.**

**-Ah si? Nuevo?**

**-Que sí -me grita.**

**-Ay pobre, la princesa se ensució -digo burlándome... pero mmm ella ya no dice nada... se sentó en una banca para seguir llorando. Así que la dejo llorar y me tiro al zacate con todo y este tonto vestido...**

**De pronto me paso una mano por la cabeza y las siento... estas colas... me aprietan el pelo... así que me las empiezo a aflojar... 'tontas colas...tonto vestido' empiezo a decir.**

**No sé cuanto ha pasado.. Miro a lo lejos y la niña aún està sentada y empiezo a sentirme mal... ¿y si su mamá es como la mía y la regaña por todo? Mmm doy unos pasitos hacia donde está.**

**-Oye ya estás mejor?-quedo esperando una respuesta que no llega. Así que intentaré llamar su atención.**

**POV DE MICHIRU**

**La veo venir, ni siquiera se sacude el vestido, viene con todo y zacate.. ¿Qué...pero qué veo? Esa niña tonta trae una cola arriba y otra abajo.**

**-Oye estás mejor? -me dice esa mocosa, pero no le contesto, solo la ignoro.**

**Veo que se aleja un poco más y empieza a dar saltos... que boba se ve...**

**Empieza a hacer vueltas canelas, me le quedo viendo... debería ir a un circo...**

**-A qué no haces esto? -me dice... se para de una pierna, mientras que toma la otra con su mano y empieza a dar vueltas en puro brinco... y es cuando...**

**-Auuuuu -dice intentando sobarse- la niña se cayó.**

**-Que tonta eres -le digo. Ella no dice nada y solo se me queda viendo.**

**- Pareces un mono brincando -le digo rièndome.**

**-Un qué? - me pregunta en forma de amenaza, mientras se levanta del suelo.**

**-Un..un... -Es tan salvaje que tengo miedo.**

**- Me dijiste Mono? -Oh Dios la tengo en el puro frente, tiene levantada una mano... creo que me va a golpear...**

**-Uu-aaa-uu-aaa uuu-aa-uu-aaaaa -empieza a hacer como mono... se rasca la cabeza y pega saltitos. Y empiezo a reirme.**

**POV DE HARUKA.**

**Me estoy sobando la retaguardia, me golpeé muy duro... me limpio un poco las lágrimas y la niña me grita:**

**-Que tonta eres -pero no quiero contestarle**

**- Pareces un mono brincando -me vuelve a insultar y empieza a reirse.**

**Entonces se me ocurre una idea.**

**-Un qué? - le pregunto en forma de amenaza, me levanto a como puedo del suelo.**

**-Un..un... -noto por su voz que tiene miedo.**

**- Me dijiste Mono? -la increpo teniéndola al frente.**

**-Uu-aaa-uu-aaa uuu-aa-uu-aaaaa -me rasco la cabeza y empiezo a brincar.**

**Que gracioso. Le vi su cara tenía miedo, seguro pensó que le pegaría... pero empieza a reír al verme hacer como mono... y su risa es divertida... me hace gracia. Tal vez no me caiga tan mal después de todo.**

**POV DE NADIE.**

**Las niñas no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, empezaban hablarse e intentar conocer algo de la otra.**

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Se me olvidó -dijo la pequeña Ten'ô.**

**-Kaiô, Michiru Kaiô -dijo respetuosamente.**

**-¿Y usted cómo es que se llama?**

**-Así mira "Harukaaaaaaa" -dijo poniendo sus manos como altavoz alrededor de su boca.**

**-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tus manos así? -preguntó extrañada la otra niña.**

**-Porque así me llaman cuando me buscan -contestó riéndose.**

**La pequeña peliverde notó que la otra intentaba ser graciosa... lo cual le salió divertido... y acompañó a su amiguita con risas.**

**-Señoritas. Señoritas, qué hacen aquí? -cuestionó Teresa. Ay niña su vestido... -dijo señalando a la niña Haruka.**

**-¿Qué? -contestó ésta sin importarle nada.**

**-Oh que calamidad. Venga para sacudirla un poco -acto seguido se agachó un poco para limpiarle por lo menos un poquito la falda del vestido.**

**-No se va quitar, no se va a quitar -lo decía en forma de canción.**

**Michiru vio su vestido. Para ella dos dedos pintados era una tortura, una catástrofe. Mientras que la otra niña solo se reía.**

**-Quédese quieta -pedía la criada mientras se vuelve a poner de pie- ¿Pero mire su cara, su peinado, el vestido...? -estaba alarmada.**

**-Las zapatillas, las manos, las piernas... -empezó anadir Haruka. Lo cual hizo que la niña Michiru se riera, por más que intentó aguantar la risa no lo resistió.**

**-Señorita Kaiô, señorita Ten'ô sus padres las esperan en la estancia. Será mejor que vengan conmigo.**

**Ambas niñas seguían a la criada Teresa. Michiru acomodaba su vestido y miraba los dos dedos pintados que le dejó la otra chiquita.**

**-No se te nota -le dijo Haruka viendo que su amiga estaba incómoda.**

**-Sí claro, mira quién lo dice -respondió la niña igual de preocupada por su vestido.**

**Minutos más tarde... la sirvienta y las niñas llegaron donde sus padres... Teresa dejó a las dos niñas con sus respectivos hermanos, hizo una reverencia para despedirse. Los cuatro pequeños escucharon parte de la conversación.**

**-Esto será estupendo para nuestras familias Daiki -dijo uno de los hombres trantando al otro de una forma amistosa.**

**- Oh tienes razón. Las familias estarán unidas por nuestros hijos, Kenshi, quién diría después de tantos años.**

**-Ni me digas Daiki, ni me digas -decía el hombre muy emocionado-, ¿Recuerdas el pacto no?-respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano.**

**Ambos hombres recordaron su lema como hace nueve años lo hicieron.**

_**"La promesa y lealtad juntas por siempre... que se lo lleve la muerte el que lo rompa"... dijeron en coro...**_

**Las niñas se extrañaron porque al inicio sus padres se trataron con tanto respeto y ahora se hablaban indicando sus nombres de pila. Además no entendieron nada de la conversación, era muy extraña... ambas se voltearon a ver creyendo que la otra había entendido... pero solo hicieron un levante de cejas... no tenían ni idea.**

**-¿Entendiste algo? -preguntó la peliverde en voz apenas audible para la otra niña.**

**-No... ni pío -contestó la ojiverde mientras reafirmaba con su cabeza la respuesta dada-.**

**El padre de Michiru notó la presencia de los cuatro niños.**

**-Hola niños -dijo el señor amablemente.**

**-Oh válgame Haruka -dijo con pensar doña Yûki Ten'ô, que al ver el estado que se presentaba su hija caminó hasta ella-. ¿No te puedes quedar tranquila? -preguntaba mientras intentaba sacudirle el vestido.**

**-Solo jugaba mamá -respondió la niña.**

**-"Solo jugaba mamá" -le remedó la señora-. Te dije que te comportaras -le regañaba.**

**-(...) -la niña no contestó pero se encogió de hombros.**

**-Oh no. No se preocupe doña Yûki, no se preocupe -intervino el señor Kaiô-. Será mejor que hablemos con ustedes niños. Nuestras familias estarán unidas por un lazo de dos bodas, verdad don Kenshi.**

**-Por supuesto don Daiki. Michiru, Ryo -decía el señor Ten'ô mientras tomó las manos de los dos niños mencionados y uniéndolas.**

**-Takuma, Haruka -hizo el mismo proceso el señor Kaiô uniendo las manos de ambos niños.**

**-Cuando tengan la edad de 18 años las niñas se celebrarán las bodas -continuó el invitado.**

**Acto seguido finalizaron la propuesta con un brindis los cuatro adultos, los niños solo estaban ahí en la sala sentados en los sofás.**

**Caía la noche en la mansión Ten'ô... y antes que la familia Kaiô se marchara...**

**-Nos casaremos. ¿Con Ryo?**

**-Tú con Ryo y yo con "Takama" -dijo la ojiverde.**

**-Es Takuma, su nombre es Takuma, tendrás que aprendértelo -finalizó riendo.**

**-¿Entonces es como si fuéramos hermanas, no? -preguntó una inocente Haruka.**

**-Yo creo que sí. Que divertido -respondió una ingenua Michiru- ¿Por qué a los 18 nosotras?**

**- No sé -respondió la otra niña moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- Mmm sepa Judas -dijo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha- ¿Tu hermano cuántos años tiene?**

**-Takuma tiene 12 años. ¿Y Ryo?**

**-Tiene 11...**

**-Michiru despídete ya cariño. Debemos irnos -pidió la señora Mizuki.**

**-Sí mamá -respondió la niña- hasta luego Haruka, buenas noches Señor y Señora Ten'ô, adiós Ryo -se despidió.**

**La madre de Haruka le dio un empujoncito para que tambièn se despidiera.**

**-Ehm... sí. Buenas noches Señor y Señora Kaiô, "Takama" ehm Takuma -se corrigió rápidamente-, Michiru -intentó ser educada.**

**Los niños de la misma forma se despidieron... y el coche de los Kaiô iniciô camino a su hogar.**

**-Bueno. ¿Haruka?**

**-Sí señora...**

**-Será mejor que te bañes antes de ir a dormir.**

**-Sí... mamááá -contestó la pequeña resignada.**

********* FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO *********

**Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo y el anterior también... Espero y éste haya sido también de su agrado. Y a la de menos hasta rieron como yo lo hice en algunas partes mientras escribía.**

**Ahora para quienes me comentaron en el Capítulo 1:**

_**Kaien Tenoh:**_**Claro. No te preocupes. De hecho estoy por subir uno de Haruka como varón. Y prometido...lo subo hoy. A ver cómo me va...jeje... Gracias por tu comentario.**

_**Hitomi****:**_** Muchas gracias por comentar... jeje pobrecita que le pongan ropa que no quiere... y lo del mono pues ya viste... Aquí si lo fue...jaja.**

**_yuuki cross988:_ Gracias por tu comentario. Con lo del vestido pues somos dos, a mí tampoco me gustaron, son incómodos... es la verdad... y sobre las delicadezas... naaaa tampoco va comigo... mejor ser natural.**

**Ahora::: ¿Se imaginaban esa promesa desde el primer capítulo? Que niñas inocentes... "Seremos como hermanas"... Ah pecadito...! :'( :'( :'(**

**Recuerden comentar si les gusta mucho, poquito, más o menos o del todo les aburre. Y Ahí con mucho gusto les estaré contestando por aquí o por el privado.**

**Nos "leemos" en la próxima... Pura vida. Chao.**


	3. Una sumisa convertida en salvaje

**《《《《《《 》》》》》**

**Hola a todos... ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy pero muy bien...**

**Hoy les traigo la tercera entrega de está historia algo curiosa... pero eso sí les agradezco la lectura y sus comentarios de los 2 capítulos anteriores...**

**Bueno me imagino que ya quieren leer el capítulo... así que... vengan...vengan... echénle un vistazo...jeje**

**《《《《《《 》》》》》**

**Capítulo 3- Una sumisa convertida en salvaje.**

**Trancurrían los meses uno tras otro hasta que ambas niñas tenían casi 10 años, ya había transcurrido casi 1 año desde la primera vez que las pequeñas niñas se conocieron. Podría decirse que son buenas amigas... cosa que era muy extraña... una era educada...la otra mmmm ni tanto... una amaba los vestidos y la otra los detestaba.**

**El par de chicas se visitaban muy a menudo, unas veces en casa de los Ten'ô y otras como hoy en casa de los Kaiô... La intenciôn de los jefes de familia era que ellas compartieran más con los niños... sus hoy novios aún siendo pequeños y así establecer una buena relación para un futuro.**

**Haruka y Michiru veían a Ryo y Takuma que se iban a jugar a la guerra con las espadas... Al final ellas terminaban conversando...**

**Una niña terremoto ya estaba aburrida de solo hablar, sentía que se hacía de piedra.**

**-Michiru juguemos... ¿sí?**

**-No. Hoy no. Llovió y hay charcos por muchos lados.**

**-Y eso qué? Vamos juguemos, no seas mala.**

**-Que no.**

**-Anda no seas malita -haciendo pucheros la ojiverde.**

**-Mmm bueno... pero al té.**

**-Ay estas loca. Eso es aburrido.**

**-Entonces no juego -sentenció la peliverde cruzándose de brazos.**

**La niña de mayor estatura permaneció sentada mientras divisó a lo lejos una bicicleta, por el color le podía pertenecer a Takuma.**

**-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó al verla irse.**

**-Ya veras -contestó.**

**Llegó hasta la bicicleta. Se subió y empezó a pedalear... pero no tomó en cuenta que el vestido siendo tan largo le molestaría. 'Uyyyyy' se gritó asimisma.**

**Tuvo la necesidad de detenerse. Se recogió un poco el vestido y se lo sujetó entre las piernas y el asiento de la bici. 'Eso es' se dijo y volvió a pedalear...**

**Empezó a agarrar velocidad al dar vueltas alrededor de Michiru.**

**-Juega... juega... **

**-No. No. El vestido -volvió a recordar.**

**-Miiiiiichiru es aburrida... aburriiiiidaaaa -decía mientras seguía dando vueltas.**

**-Cállate...! -gritaba mientras tapaba sus oidos con los dedos.**

**-Piiiiiii piiiiiii piiiiipiiiiiii -hacía sonidos la ojiverde con su boca- rummmm rummmm**

**-Ten cuidado, te vas a caer.**

**-Piiiiiii piiiiiii piiiiipiiiiiii -no cesaba.**

**-Si te caes después no llores.**

**-Ni que fuera tú -le disparó- Mira...mira sin una mano -indicó la niña.**

**-Agárrate...agárrate -estaba preocupa la peliverde por su amiga.**

**-Ayyy...ayyyy... que me caigo -vacilaba mientras hacía temblar la manivela al propio... pero... no tomó en cuenta la precaución... y mucho menos observar por dónde manejaba...**

**Una piedra salió de la nada... hizo que la bici pegara un brinco mientras ella iba de una mano... perdió el control y se fue estrellando en el suelo... el vehículo quedó acostado girando las ruedas. La pequeña cayó de panza... lo cual hizo poner sus manos para protegerse el rostro.**

**Michiru vio todo como cámara lenta... y al verla aterrizar en la tierra corrió a su auxilio.**

**-¿Haruka...Haruka...? -la llamaba preocupada.**

**-(...).**

**-¿Haruka? -volvió a llamarla cuando llegó hasta ella.**

**-(...).**

**La más pequeña se arrodilló con cuidado y cuando la iba a voltear...**

**-Boooooooo -gritó.**

**-Ahhhhh...! -respondió asustada lo cual la hizo caer sentada en un charco.**

**La niña de cabello arenoso empezó a reírse y no paraba... mientras la otra niña empezó a llorar.**

**-¿Siempre tienes que llorar?**

**-Tu siempre tienes que hacer esto -reprochó llorando.**

**Haruka no sabía por què... pero le podía hacer el mal a cualquiera, podía vengarse, jugarle bromas y hasta pesadas a cualquiera incluyendo a su misma madre que era tan estricta... pero siempre le remordía la conciencia cuando era con ella...**

**-Ven te ayudo -estirando ambos brazos para ayudarla.**

**-No. Tu me tirarás -sabía que Haruka podría hacerlo de nuevo.**

**-No. No. Te lo prometo -hizo una cruz imaginaria marcándosela en el puro centro de su pecho-.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí. En serio, lo prometo.**

**Ante la promesa y el gesto de la cruz creyó en la niña más alta y dejó que le ayudara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estaban sentadas en una manta que estaba tendida en el zacate... calladas... Michiru intentaba observar la parte trasera de su vestido... Haruka solo la miraba.**

**POV HARUKA**

**Tengo la necesidad de preguntarle...**

**-Te ensucié mucho?**

**-Pues sí. Mira -me dice. Yo solo pestañeo, no se nota...bueno sí un poquito...bueno más o menos.**

**-Ay pero ni se ve -le digo mintiendo- y lloras por eso?**

**-Es nuevo. Me lo regaló papá. -Contesta, se me queda mirando y-. Aunque estás peor que yo -a lo cual me río- Tús padres se van enojar.**

**-Yo no quería- pero se me queda viendo.**

**-No querías qué?**

**-El vestido... no quería...**

**-Pero es bonito... bueno lo era... ahora está muy feo.**

**-¿Está roto...lo está? -le pregunto apurada.**

**-No. No. Solo sucio creo.**

**Ante lo que me dice me pongo triste...**

**-Tonto... tonto vestido...tonto -grito.**

**POV DE MICHIRU**

**La veo agarrarse fuerte el vestido, parece que lo jala y le dice tonto.**

**-Ey no sigas... que no ves que lo vas a romper -le digo exaltada**

**-Eso quiero.. QUE-TE-ROM-PAS-sigue tirando de él.**

**-Pero por qué. Espera. Espera -le digo mientras le agarro una de sus manos, intento tranquilizarla y parece que lo logro.**

**-Si se rompe.. no me lo vuelvo a poner -que respuesta más tonta me da.**

**-No te gusta el color? No era el que querías? -me tiraba una mirada muy rara.**

**-No es el color... no me gustan los vestidos, ya te lo he dicho -me recuerda-. Son feos.**

**-No son feos. Son lindos. Y si no los usas entonces no tendrías qué ponerte.**

**-Podría usar lo de Ryo, pero mamá no deja.**

**-Tu hermano es niño y tu niña. Y las niñas usan vestido.**

**POV DE NADIE... BUENO SÍ MI POV..JAJA**

**Ante el comentario de la niña acuamarina... la pequeña Ten'o se entristeció.**

**-Uff -fue el único sonido que salió de ella.**

**-Estás enojada?**

**-No.**

**-Quieres hablar.**

**-No -volvió a contestar.**

**-Podemos jugar al té.**

**-(...) -La ojiverde por poco y la mata con la propuesta. Si las miradas mataran ya estaría a tres metros bajo tierra.**

**-Lo siento -se retractó la pequeña Michiru.**

**-umju -volvió a responder mientras seguía tirada en el zacate.**

**La acuamarina recordó lo feliz que siempre es la niña al correr y que la primera vez que se conocieron la hizo reír mientras hacía como mono... Así que se le ocurrió una idea... estando de pie se colocó frente a Haruka y le tocó la cabeza...**

**-La andas -dijo y salió corriendo- a que no me alcanzas -gritó mientras seguía corriendo.**

**El rostro de la pequeña Ten'ô cambió... de tristeza a alegría... captó que la niña quería jugar con ella... Así que sin más empezó a correr.**

**Así empezaron un juego divertido, las risas y las carreras iban de un lado para el otro. Ambas tenían las mejillas rosadas. Pero, para un par de niñas es difícil que las baterías se les gaste tan rápido.**

**-La andas -volvió a decir Michiru empujando a la otra niña. La peliarenosa cayó de espalda al perder el equilibrio... cuando intentó incorporarse logró ver solo un manchón color turqueza irse por los árboles.**

**Corría y corría... y veía a la peliverde que era muy veloz... Así que eso no lo iba a permitir... corrió un poco más y estando casi cerca de ella pegó un salto cayéndole encima a la otra niña...**

**-Awwww -gritó Michiru mientras caía boca abajo.**

**-Laaaaaaaa...andaaaaaaasssss -dijo la de cabello arenoso de una forma agitada... a como pudo se levantó y empezó medio a correr.**

**La otra niña empezó a incorporarse... se fijó a ver si sangraba, y como no estaba herida se sacudió un poco el vestido...**

**'Me la pagarás Haruuukaaaa' gritó la niña mas baja de estatura...**

**-Eso si me alcanzas -dijo la niña más alta.**

**-Ya verás -gritó la pequeña... en sus adentros juró venganza.**

**Haruka se detuvo un poco para respirar, más que ni veía a su amiguita. Miró para todos lados y ni rastros de la niña, fue cuando se puso de cuclillas para descansar un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Michiru iba caminando, a lo lejos vio a la otra niña como agachada, 'perfecto' se dijo... dio un pasito...y otro...y otro más... los pasitos eran muy ligeros para no hacer ruido... calculó la distancia... notó que la otra ni cuenta se había dado.. 'te tengo' volvió a decirse. Fue cuando vio la oportunidad de oro que tenía por delante de ella... y como si su vida dependiera de ello inició una nueva carrera.**

**La pequeña Ten'ô escuchô un enorme ruido que estaba a poca distancia de ella... era como si una estampida de quién sabe qué cosa la atacase.**

**Volteó su mirada y vio a una niña con la mitad del pelo en una casi deshecha coleta y la otra mitad suelta...**

**Intentó reaccionar, quiso correr pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondieron.**

**"Teeeeee teeeeeeeeeeeeeengooooooooooo", gritó Michiru como en cámara lenta para la otra pequeña.**

**"Awwwwwwghhhhhhhhh" gritó la ojiverde cayendo al suelo... su boca iba abierta mientras aterrizaba salvajemente.**

**La pequeña Kaiô estaba encima de la niña Ten'ô intentando respirar...fue mucho para ella... rodó de lado para ver la cara de su amiguita.**

**Haruka intentando incorporarse... **

**"Aghswew", iba hablar pero tenía lodo en la boca. Así que escupió un poco para botarlo. A como pudo se limpió la boca dejándose siempre un camino desde la comisura izquierda de la boca hasta su mejilla del mismo lado.**

**Seguía intentando respirar mientras miraba a Michiru.**

**La acuamarina parecía haberse transformado de una niña sumisa a un animal de la selva... sin compasión... reía victoriosa. Sentía su sangre que hervía dentro de ella... Era algo inexplicable pero esa niña, esa pequeña que es tan tremenda le hacía divertirse. Fue cuando miró a su amiga... que empezó a reirse.**

**"Esto fue...DIVERTIDO", dijo la de cabello arenoso con ojos chispeantes de emoción.**

**Su amiga estuvo de acuerdo... nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pasaron los minutos y las pequeñas iniciaron el retorno a la mansión Kaiô, aún así las risas se mantenían. Michiru se jactaba de haber ganado el juego.**

**-¿Ay pero qué les pasó? -preguntó un asombrado Takuma.**

**El otro niño volteó la mirada y observó dos figuras llegar muy sucias... -Ohhh cielos- fue lo que salió de él.**

**-Nos van a regañar -dijo asustada.**

**-Ni que me digas -añadió la más alta.**

**Las dos damas madres de los pequeños salieron del corredor al escuchar los comentarios de los niños.**

**-¿Michiru, cariño estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? - La señora Mizuki revisaba a su hija.**

**-No. No... -y empezó a llorar.**

**-¿Qué tienes, qué tienes mi vida? -la señora estaba asustada.**

**-...el vestido mami...el vestido -mientras seguía llorando.**

**-No llores mi amor, tranquila, no pasa nada, será mejor bañarte -así consolaba a su hija.**

**Mientras que...**

**-Oh por todos los santos. Haruka Ten'ô mírate. Pero estás hecha un cochino.**

**-(...) -más la niña no respondía. Miraba cómo había reaccionado la mamá de Michiru.**

**-¡...Te estoy hablando...! -los gritos de su madre la volvieron a la realidad- Y ahora cómo te llevo a casa mocosa -añadió mientras la sarandeaba... la señora Yûki estaba que echaba chispas.**

**-Espera Yûki -interrumpió Mizuki- Haruka puede bañarse aquí, y por ropa... bueno puede usar un vestido de Michiru.**

**-Gracias Mizuki -haciendo una reverencia- No sé qué te pasa Haruka -seguía diciéndole la señora mientras la llevaba jalada del brazo para bañar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo... las dos niñas estaban bañadas y con ropa limpia... a Haruka le quedaba un poco corto el vestido puesto que su amiguita era más bajita que ella.**

**La familia Ten'ô estaba por subir al coche. Ya era hora de irse.**

**-Dale las gracias a la Señora Kaiô y a Michiru por el vestido prestado. -llamó la atención la señora Yûki.**

**-Gracias por el vestido señora Kaiô, gracias Michiru -hizo caso la niña.**

**-No te preocupes querida -respondió la señora Mizuki.**

**-Y pide perdón por tu comportamiento y ensuciar a Michiru -seguía exigiendo su madre.**

**-Lo lamento...**

**-Es perdón -le corrigió su madre.**

**-Perdón señora Kaiô. Perdôn por ensuciarte Michiru -sus ojos reflejaban tristeza más porque solo estaban jugando y se divirtieron.**

**-Señora Ten'ô no fue culpa de Haruka -intentó defender la otra niña.**

**-Niña Michiru por favor, sé que todo fue iniciado por mi hija, no la defienda sí.**

**La señora Mizuki tranquilizó a su hija pasando una de sus manos por el hombro derecho.**

**-Tranquila mi niña, no se preocupen -nuevamente respondiô la señora Kaiô con delicadeza hacia la niña ojiverde.**

**Después de todas las disculpas... eh perdón... después que Haruka pidiera tanto perdón... la señora Ten'ô y sus dos hijos subieron al coche.**

**-Mami. No fue culpa de Haruka -dijo la niña.**

**-Lo sé cielo, solo jugaban. Será mejor que entremos -tranquilizaba la señora Kaiô mientras iban camino a casa.**

**-Pobre Haruka, mamá -añadió la pequeña.**

**-Sí cariño... lo sé -sentenció la señora con pesar. Ella solo esperaba que Yûki no lastimara a la niña, al final eso era... solo una niña...**

********* FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO *********

_**UNO.**_** Muchas gracias por la lectura de los capítulos anteriores, además de sus comentarios... muy amables. Me dan impulso para seguir adelante...jeje...**

_**DOS. **_**Ahora respecto a sus comentarios del capítulo 2:::**

**Hitomi: Me da gusto que te hayas divertido con la lectura, espero que este cap. también te saque risas. A Haru le toca el lado chispeante y eso es lo bueno... jeje. Sí tan tierna verdad... jeje.**

**Yuuki Cross 988: Me alegra que te haya hecho reír... ¿en este también verdad? Jeje. Ajá eras una pequeña muy juguetona también. Sí ehm hay que ver cómo les va con su "hermandad"... jeje.**

**Karlha Estrada: jeje pues sí algo ingenuas las niñas... pero en algún momento se darán cuenta de las cosas... jaja "Takito" jaja todavía me haces reír... muy chistoso eso. Pobre "Takito" yo no creo que el compromiso le dure mucho...jeje.**

**Kaien Tenoh: Que dicha que te divertiste.. jeje con respecto a 2 "hijos"... imagina que shock para la señora Yûki... creo que le va dar un patatuz... apenas Haruka se despavile más... mandará los vestidos al cuerno...jeje...**

**Reika: Muchas gracias. Te agradezco los ánimos brindados y el apoyo. Sí, estaré actualizando, tan prontito como pueda será 1 vez por semana... lamento tardar tanto... Me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio, espero que te siga gustando conforme avance la historia.**

**Janeth Haruka: Me alegra que te guste la historia... sí, estás niñas no se han avispado... parece que por el momento no les hace peso que estén comprometidas...jeje... a ver cuánto les dura... Que bueno que te haya sacado sonrisas... ¿y este cap. también te las sacó?**

_**TRES.**_** Bueno... qué les pareció esta tercera entrega... espero les haya divertido... para serles sincera a mí me hizo reír.. jeje... modestia aparte...jeje.**

**Nos estamos leyendo para la próxima entrega... nuevamente les agradezco la lectura y comentarios... chaito... :-D ;-)**


	4. Apagando 11 velitas

**Hola a todo el mundo... Cómo les ha ido? Todo bien? Aquí yo bien gracias a Dios, un poco tocada de la salud pero vamos pa'lante... jeje...**

**Antes que nada y como siempre lo hago... muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, que lo estén siguiendo y hasta en favoritos... No saben lo feliz que me hacen... Ay no saben? Pues...muy...muy feliz... Gracias.**

**Ahora lo que esperan... Hoy la 4° entrega de estás niñas tan especiales... y está centrada en una festividad.**

**Listos? Ya? No? Sí? Ah? Ah? Qué? Sí? Sí? Jeje... no se enojen... jeje... ya entendí... Ahora sí... cuarto capítulo...**

**《《《《《《 》》》》》》**

**Capítulo 4: Apagando 11 velitas.**

**Otro año más había pasado en la vida de dos niñas muy peculiares.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es un hermoso día. Una mañana de 27 de enero. La luz del sol entraba por su ventana, sin embargo dormía plácidamente, se había cubierto la cabeza con la cobija, tenía los pies salidos de la misma...**

**-Señorita... señorita -la movía mientras intentaba despertarla Teresa.**

**-(...) -más la niña estaba profundamente dormida... tanto que podía decirse que roncaba.**

**-Señorita despierte ya... -la sarandeó un poco más duro.**

**-¿Ehh... ehhh? -estaba asustada.**

**-Perdone que la despierte pero hoy es un gran día.**

**-¿Día? -intentaba mantenerse despierta.. los ojos se le cerraban.**

**-Sí, hoy es su día y debe vestirse como corresponde.**

**-Noooooo...! -gritó la niña desesperada... tirándose en la cama debajo de la cobija.**

**-¿Ay pero qué está haciendo? -pobre Teresa sufría demasiado con la niña- Salga...salga de ahí-intentando obligarla.**

**La joven criada jalaba la cobija y la ojiverde la tiraba para sí misma...**

**-Démela.**

**-Noooo.**

**-Que me la dé.**

**-Que nooooo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teresa se iba cansando y¿la niña? También... La joven sabía que no podía sola... pensó qué hacer... y...**

**'¿Ehhh...?' -dijo la pequeña al no sentir a Teresa. Hizo una ranura entre la cobija y la cama apenas para echar un vistazo... Sacó más la cabeza como si fuese un conejo saliendo de su madriguera y... '¿Dónde está? ¿Qué se hizo?' -dijo para sí misma.**

**Se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro... -¡Gané. Gané!- decía triunfal mientras brincaba en la cama...**

**De pronto se abre la puerta y ella voltea su cabeza para observar. Las ve entrar y se hace aterrizar bruscamente bajo la cobija.**

**-¿Ve lo que le digo doña Ana?**

**-Ya veo. Ya veo Teresa -respondió la ama de llaves-. ¿Señorita Haruka?**

**-(...)**

**-¿Niña Haruka?**

**-(...) -la niña permanecía callada.**

**-¿Señorita Haruka contaré hasta 10 para que salga de ahí o...-Ana hizo una pausa esperando que la niña saliera de buena gana.**

**-¿O... qué? -la pequeña se intrigó.**

**-Ah pero que mal educada jovencita... sino sale a contar 10 ya verá? -Amenazó.**

**-...mmm... a ver.**

**-UNO...**

**-(...).**

**-DOS...**

**-(...).**

**-TRES...**

**-(...) -La niña se reía bajito.**

**-CUATRO...**

**-Más rápido -dijo la niña aún sujetando la cobija.**

**-¡Insolente! -contestó doña Ana mientras Teresa movía su cabeza en forma negativa. -CINCO...**

**-(...) -ya se reía un poco más fuerte.**

**-Será mejor que salga... -y cuando iba seguir contando...- SEI... -no pudo terminar-.**

**-SEIS... SIETE... -empezô a contar la niña...**

**Teresa quedó boquiabierta... imposible de creer para ella.**

**-La sacaremos de esa cama... vamos... -ordenó la señora mayor a la joven criada en voz baja... -Ve por allá -mientras le señalaba el lado izquierdo.**

**-OCHO... -contaba la ojiverde.**

**Teresa y doña Ana se colocaron una al lado derecho y la otra al izquierdo. La ama de llaves hizo un movimiento de cabeza... era el momento de actuar...**

**Mientras la niña...**

**-NUEVE... -seguía contando la pequeña.**

**-Ahora... -gritó la ama de llaves. Empezaron a tirar de la niña. Ana luchaba por quitarle la cobija y Teresa por sacarla de la cama.**

**-Faltó el diez... trampa... trampa -a miles costos les decía la ojiverde mientras intentaba sujetarse más fuerte...**

**Era tanto la sarandeada que le pegaban a la niña que un piecito ya se le había salido del escudo protector que se había transformado su cobijita.**

**-Tu sigue -ordenó nuevamente a Teresa mientras miró la oportunidad que se le presentó.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hahaha... hahaha -empezó a reírse la chiquita. Doña Ana le hacía cosquillas en la planta del pie.**

**La niña no podía más. Se retorcía como un gusano... tanto así que se cayó de la cama mientras aún Doña Ana la tenía sujetada del pie.**

**-Ya... ya... -Solo eso decía aún en el suelo.**

**-Perfecto -dijo la señora. La agarró de una mano para levantar a la niña del piso-. Ahora a bañar.**

**-Pero...**

**-Sin peros jovencita. Si la señora viene y la ve sin bañar le regañará.**

**La pobre chiquita no pudo oponerse más... -No es justo, dos contra uno -haciendo pucheros.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estaba ya bañada, y con un hermoso vestidito, le terminaban de hacer la última colita.**

**-Oye hermanita ya llegô la familia Kaiô.**

**-Ehhh llegó Michiru -intentó salir corriendo...- Auuuu -se quejó.**

**-Pero contrólese jovencita. Que no ve que le estoy haciendo la cola... La pequeña no le quedó más que suspirar y esperar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya en la estancia... Las familias Ten'ô y Kaiô festejaban el cumpleaños número 11 de la pelo arenoso.**

**Trajeron un queque con unas velitas... y empezaron a cantar.**

**'Feliz cumpleaños a tí. Feliz cumpleaños a ti.**

**Feliz cumpleaños -"Haruka" -"Hermanita"- "Niña Ten'ô"- "Hijita"-fue completo enredo. No se pusieron de acuerdo quienes cantaban en coro- que lo cumplas feeeeeeliiiiiiizzzz'.**

**Las dos pequeñas empezaron a reírse de lo chistoso que sonó...**

**-Apaga las candelas mi chiquita -dijo su padre.**

**Haruka se acercó para soplar...**

**-Espera -dijo su madre- no te ensucies el vestido -la ojiverde por poco y le contesta pero mejor se aguantó.**

**-Pide un deseo Haruka -le recordó su amiguita- para que se te haga realidad.**

**-Sí -dijo la de 11 años. Se vio el tonto vestido que llevaba puesto: un vestido amarillo con encajes blancos. Lo malo es que tanto se observaba el vestido que...**

**-Ha-ru-ka -le advirtió su madre.**

**-'No quiero usar más vestidos, desaparezcan' -dijo en su mente, iba a apagar las velas pero recordó algo más- 'Ahhh... y no más zapatillas'. Fuuuuuuu -sopló las velitas y las apagó.**

**Todos aplaudieron... y era hora que le dieran los regalitos a la cumpleañera...**

**Los primeros en entregarle a la niña el presente fueron sus padres.**

**-Mi muñeca feliz cumpleaños, te amo princesa -le dijo su padre dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y un abrazo tan tierno como solo él se los podía dar.**

**-Ten querida feliz cumpleaños -le siguió su madre, regalándole un beso.**

**La señora Ten'ô puso en el regazo de la niña una caja, adornada con un papel dorado y un hermoso lazo, la niña empezó a desenvolverlo... **

**'¿Qué será? ¿qué será?' Se decía, todo un año había transcurrido para ver si esta vez le daban algo que le gustara... quitó el lazo... todos querían ver la reacción de la niña... quitó la tapa y...**

**-(0-0) -Así de pelados fueron los ojos de la pequeña. Otra desilución más...**

**-¿Pero qué no vas a decir nada? Mira que precioso -dijo su madre.**

**-Es un...un...vestido... -reflejando tristeza.**

**-¿Oh cariño no te gusta? -su padre se arrodilló frente a su niña. Ella hablaba con sus ojos.**

**-'No... no... no se cumplió... no se cumplió' -su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas se asomaban.**

**Michiru sintió tristeza, sabía que a su amiga no le gustaban los vestidos, que decir no le gustaban... los detestaba. Empezaba a dudar en darle el que ella le traía.**

**-Oh por favor Haruka compórtate. Además has roto muchos y hay que renovar -su madre no tenía compasión.**

**Seguía el turno de la familia Kaiô... El señor Daiki felicitó a la niña por sus 11 años. La señora Mizuki la felicitó más calurosa.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña, disfrútalo bastante -Le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y a continuación le dio el ragalo en sus manos.**

**La cumpleañera tenía temor en abrirlo. Otro vestido más y no soportaría seguir portándose más o menos bien.**

**Veía la cajita, no era muy grande. 'No cabe uno ahí...¿o sí?' Pensaba...**

**-Que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad -le recordó doña Mizuki. La pequeña volteó a verla y la señora le regaló una sonrisa.**

**Respiró hondo y empezó a quitarle el lazo a la caja 'Por favor que no sea, que no sea, por favor no' le pedía ella a quién sea que le esté leyendo su pensamiento... quitó la tapa y...**

**-Ohhhhh -dijo la niña- ¡Un libro...un libro! -empezó a decir muy feliz- Gracias, gracias.**

**La señora Kaiô veía la felicidad de la niña, así que solo le guiñó el ojo... y algo la sorprendió.**

**-Muchas gracias señora Mizuki, gracias -dijo mientras la abrazó.**

**-Es un placer. Sabemos que amas los libros mi niña -dijo bajito la señora solo para el oido de la chiquita.**

**Era increíble cómo quienes no son su familia le conocían más que la propia. Como se preocupaban por dar un presente que al festejado le guste y no solo dar algo por salir del paso.**

**La señora Kaiô tenía razón... Ella amaba los libros. Cuando no estaba estudiando o visitando a su mejor amiga le gustaba leer. A veces en su cuarto, a veces en la estancia, otras veces en el jardín siempre y cuando "Mushu" no se le acostara en el libro.**

**-Takuma, hijo, es tu turno -mencionó educadamente el señor Kaiô.**

**-Sí papá, con permiso -dijo el joven Kaiô retirándose un momento de la habitación-**

**Haruka estaba extrañada, no sabía por qué se había ido... sin embargo unos dos minutos después regresó. Llevaba su brazo derecho escondido en su espalda.**

**'¿Qué será? ¿Será otro libro?' Se cuestionaba la niña.**

**-Mucha felicidad en su cumpleaños señorita Haruka- puso al descubierto su brazo, en él traía unas flores, para ser exactos un ramito de 5 rosas (2 blancas, 1 roja y 2 rosadas) acto seguido le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla.**

**-Gra-gracias Takuma -contestó sonrojada.**

**-Uuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyy -molestó Ryo a Haruka. La niña la sacó la lengua, si hacía o decía algo ofensivo a su hermano sabía que su mamá la regañaría y hasta le podría quitar el libro nuevo como castigo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Habían pasado los minutos y Haruka por un rato se apartó de la fiesta, veía el libro, era grueso por lo que eso le encantaba. Ella era una niña que se escapaba así de la realidad, se imaginaba los mundos que se describían como en: "Hanzel y Gretel", La sirenita", Los tres ositos", "Mujercitas", todos esos gracias a su madre que cuando el señor Kenshi intentaba complacer a su niña con la lectura la señora terminaba escogiendo las cosas.**

**Pero éste lo veía diferente, solo con el título le llamó la atención "El fantasma de Canterville".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No dio cuenta que había una niña que la miraba y estaba casi que a la par de ella.**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Ayyy -Dijo sobresaltándose- Michiru me asustaste.**

**-Jejeje ya me di cuenta. ¿Te gusta el regalo?**

**-Sííííí que bien -dijo emocionada, en eso miró que su amiga tenía algo en las manos- ¿Qué es eso?**

**-¿Esto?**

**-Sí. Qué tienes ahí.**

**-Es que...es que...**

**-Déjame ver sí. No seas mala.**

**-Es para tí.**

**-¿Otro regalo? ¿Para mí?**

**-Pues sí tonta, es tu cumple.**

**-Mmmm entonces dame... dame...**

**-Ten -la ojiazul le dio un papel grueso, pero no tanto como un cartón, era pequeño, apenas manejable para una niña- Feliz cumpleaños -y le dio un besito en la otra mejilla de donde se lo dio su hermano.**

**La cumpleañera se sonrojó, y nerviosa por el detalle regaló una sonrisita.**

**-¿Qué es? -preguntó aún con color en sus mejillas.**

**-Pues míralo -le dijo con una voz graciosa lo cual hizo que la ojiverde riera.**

**La niña le quitó el papel que lo cubría, era papel periódico (ojo no periódico, sino papel periódico, es como color beige, algo así). Y miró lo que era sin decir nada.**

**-¿No te gusta? ¿Està feo?**

**-Wow -fue el sonido que hizo.**

**-No debí dártelo. Está feo -intentó quitárselo.**

**-No. No. No me lo quites. Es mío.**

**-Pero està feo y no te...**

**-Sí me gusta. Sí me gusta. ¿Tú lo hiciste?**

**-Sí -dice nerviosa.**

**-Te quedó bonito. Muchas gracias Michiru. Gracias -y la ojiverde se acercó a la ojiazul y como agradecimiento le devolvió el besito en la mejilla.**

**La peliverde se sonrojó y no sabía por qué se sintió algo extraña, seguro era por estar feliz o nerviosa por el regalo dado.**

**La peliarenoza miraba su regalo, era una pintura. Hecha con lápices de colores. Dos amigas retratadas, dos niñas. No era nada perfecto, había sido dibujado por una niña de 10 años. Recordó el día que estaba retratado. Fue cuando jugaron "La anda", su amiguita la dibujó a ella de panzazo en un charco de lodo con la cara y boca sucia. Mientras que ella se dibujó con el vestido también sució pero riéndose.**

**Pero algo más había. Sintió algo suavecito pegado en la parte trasera del cuadro.**

**-¿Eh y esto? -dijo volteando ver a la otra niña.**

**-Son dos plumitas.**

**-¿Plumas y eso?**

**-Es que corres muy rápido y la primera vez que nos conocimos por un momento y creí que volabas -respondió la menor.**

**-¿Volar? ¡Sí... volar! -empezó a mover sus brazos de arriba a abajo riéndose. De pronto se detuvo y... -Toma -le dio un pluma-.**

**-Pero...**

**-Una es tuya y la otra es mía. ¿Vuela conmigo, sí?**

**La ojiazul tomó la otra plumita y empezó a dar vueltas y jugar al avioncito... Las risas iban y venían. A lo lejos las miraba la señora Kaiô, era increíble ver a dos niñas tan diferentes disfrutar juntas. Su hija Michiru NUNCA había jugado así con nadie más.**

********* FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO *********

**1- Ah que saben cuál es el punto 1? A ver a ver? Exacto, ese mismo... Agradecerles de verdad sus lecturas y comentarios y con ello:::**

**Karlha Estrada: Muchas gracias. Jejejeje... y te supo rico el barro? Y de panzazo también? Jeje. Yo me la imaginé comiendo barro y me resultó divertido... Y este cap. qué? Ah... cuidado con los bichitos en el barro...jeje.**

**Janeth Haruka: Muchas gracias... jeje sí ehm los caps anteriores han estado divertidos. Y creo que es una buena mezcla para Michi que se vuelva un poco más 'salvaje' jeje... En esta entrega pues ahí hubo algo raro para las 2. Sí por el momento 1 vez por semana. A ver si me agilizo más... jeje.**

**Kaien Tenoh: Jejeje muchas gracias por el comentario... Que bueno que mis notas también les haga reír... jeje. Tienes razón en realidad los vestidos son incómodos, Michi parece que es todo terreno...jaja. Sí bueno, yo creo que ya casi se 'apea' Haru el vestido... Ya pidió el deseo. A ver si se cumple... jaja me hiciste reír con si uno de los chicos se pone vestido... Ehm no lo había pensado... jeje...**

**2- A ver? A ver... qué notaron en este fic? De qué hablo... eh de qué escribo? Entre Haru y Michi... que notaron? No me digan que lo pasaron por alto? Si no saben van a tener que leer de nuevo, aunque yo no me enojo... feliz con que lean una y otra y otra vez. Quién me contesta en el comentario? Se los dejo de tarea.**

**3- Alguno de ustedes han leido "El Fantasma de Canterville" de Óscar Wilde. Es muy buen libro, cortito pero muy lindo... Bueno a mí me gustó...jeje. Por cierto increible, la señora Kaiô se preocupa más por los gustos de Haruka que su propia madre... Mmm y eso se da en la vida real también... jeje**

**4- Y... bueno nada más decirles que nos leemos en la próxima. Que pasen una bella semana..**

**5- Ah y bueno si me permiten...hoy juega mi Costa Rica contra Holanda... a ver si vamos a la semifinal... jejeje**

**Chaito :-D ;-)**


	5. El mejor regalo de todos

**Hola a todos. Cómo les ha ido en esta semana? Todo bien? Por cualquier cosa, yo muy buen gracias a Dios... jeje.**

**Mmm qué les cuento? Mmm bueno me hace muy feliz saber que leen este fic y que me hacen saber sus opiniones... Y más que todo que les gusta, no tienen idea cuanto los aprecio...jeje.**

**Bueno, qué les parece sí vamos a la quinta entrega? Quieren sí? 'Pos juimonos' de una vez...jaja...**

**《《《《《《 》》》》》》**

**Capítulo 5: El mejor regalo de todos.**

**Los días han transcurrido, es el mes de febrero y una jovencita está muy concentrada, poquito más y era un cubito concentrado Maggie. Estaba tirada en el jardín, con la mirada perdida.**

**-Mmm... mmm... mmm**

**-Si piensas mucho te va explotar la cabeza, cariño -comentó un hombre que se encontraba a la par de ella.**

**-Papá -dijo sorprendida.**

**-Y no me vas a contar? O tendrè que adivinar?**

**-Bueno... yo...**

**-Será Takuma?**

**-No...! Papá no... Michiru ya casi cumple años.**

**-Oh es verdad. Y qué quieres que le regalemos? Puede ser un vestido o un perfume o...?**

**-No papi, quiero darle algo lindo, algo que sea mío.**

**-Tuyo? Como uno de tus vestidos? -bromeó el señor Ten'ô.**

**-Hecho por mí papá, si pudiera se los daría todos -afirmó con su mirada fija en las nubes.**

**-Cariño sé que no te gustan, pero tu mamá...**

**-Ya sé, pero no me gustan.**

**-Bueno, bueno, entonces un regalo hecho por tí eh...**

**-Oh sí... mmm... mmm... mmm -y volvió a concentrarse.**

**-Está difícil, y un dibujo? Ella te hizo un dibujo, podrías...**

**-No dibujo como ella y el regalo sería repetido, quiero algo original -cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Uff pues bueno, será mejor que pienses bastante. Suerte cariño -le dio un beso en la cabeza, se levantó y se fue caminando con destino a la casa.**

**-Papi...!**

**-Sí cariño -se devolvió el hombre.**

**-Sabes a Michiru le gusta pintar.**

**-Ajá.**

**-Que como regalo de familia le podríamos dar una 'Paleta' y pinturas.**

**-Mmm con que 'paleta' y pinturas...**

**-Sí, la idea de los regalos es dar algo que la otra persona quiera, no?**

**-Haru lo dices por tu regalo verdad?**

**-Sí papá, me dieron un libro, que ya terminé de leerlo, no era tan grande como creí.**

**-Ya veo -el señor Ten'ô tragó grueso, aún se sentía mal por ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hija al ver su regalo-. Tengo una idea.**

**-Cuál?**

**-Ya que fue tu idea, iremos el fin de semana a la ciudad tu y yo a comprar el regalo, qué te parece?**

**-Sí, sí - A la pequeña le gustaba la idea, iría con su papá, amaba los momentos con él.**

**-Perfecto, ahora será mejor que uses tu imaginación para tu propio regalo -Nuevamente le dio un beso y se fue alejando.**

**La jovencita se puso de pie, estaba perdiendo tiempo sentada, así que si quería algo hecho por ella misma sería mejor observar a su alrededor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El mes de febrero se fue volando, un nuevo mes estaba iniciando... La fecha indicaba ser un día especial para ella, lo tenía remarcado en su calendario: 06 de marzo.**

**Hoy la vería, los vería a todos pero con quien más quería compartir era con ella.**

**《《《****En la Residencia Ten'ô****》》》**

**El joven Ten'ô casi terminaba de alistarse, intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata mientras su hermana lo observaba.**

**-Oh caracoles.**

**-No aprendes aún.**

**-Es difícil -se deshizo el medio nudo.**

**-Déjame, te ayudo.**

**-Ay tú? Sobre todo.**

**-Que bruto eres, mira que sí puedo -le insistió tirándolo de una vez de la corbata.**

**-Aw tonta, eso duele.**

**-Pon atención: haces uno de los lados más grande que el otro, agarras este lado, lo cruzas debajo del otro, haces esta vueltita, jalas aquí y... listo. -decía la joven con satisfacción.**

**-Ah... pero es más fácil para tí.**

**-Para mí? Por qué?**

**-Diay porque no la tienes puesta.**

**-No seas tonto Ryo, préstame una.**

**-A ver, te apuesto a que no puedes.**

**-Apuestas?**

**-Sí... Sí, yo gano tendrás que jugar al té y ser toda "una señorita" -imitó a su madre.**

**-Jaja... te queda igualitito -Reía Haruka-. Sí yo gano me debes una grande.**

**-Qué tan grande?**

**-No sé, pero me debes una. Trato?**

**-Mmm trato. **

**-Palabra de hombre?**

**-Sí. Sí. Palabra -levantando una mano al aire.**

**-Bien, aquí voy...**

**La ojiverde estrechó sus manos sacándose 'mentiritas' de los dedos. Se colocó la corbata, nuevamente dejó una parte más corta que la otra, e hizo todos los movimientos, para al final darle el último jalón... y...**

**-Listo...!**

**-Cómo...cómo sabes...?**

**-Veo a papá hacércelo. Así que me debes una.**

**-Ay sí, sí, termina de ponerte el vestido -le remachó.**

**-Uy baboso, pero me la debes...**

**Pero su hermano tenía razón, debía alistarse aún con el tonto vestido para ver a Michiru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los minutos pasaron y ya estaba lista, observó a su padre dándole consejos a Ryô.**

**-Compórtate como un caballero y sé amable.**

**-Sí señor.**

**-Lo puedes entregar después que nosotros, igual que lo hizo Takuma con Haruka.**

**-Y si se marchitan?**

**-No será así, estarán en agua todo el tiempo.**

**La rubia tenía entre sus manos una cajita que ella misma decoró y dentro el obsequio... 'Espero le guste', dijo en voz baja.**

**-Cariño ahí estás. Es hora de ir donde los Kaiô.**

**-Sí papá.**

**-Ya verás que si le gustará.**

**-Mmm...?**

**-Tu regalito, te esforzaste mucho.**

**-Sí eso sí -termina riendo.**

**-Shhh o tu mamá te regañará -pidió su papá-. Vámonos.**

**La familia Ten'ô estaban ya en el coche, camino donde los Kaiô. La señora Yûki no perdía tiempo en llamarle la atención a su hija. 'Sièntate bien', 'Acomódate el vestido', 'Así no se contesta', 'Compórtate como una señorita'. Y la pequeña 'Sí señora' era lo único que contestaba mientras hacía rodar los ojos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La fiesta era muy tranquila, parecía casi una reunión social. Y una hermosa señorita bostezaba.**

**-Michi jugamos?**

**-Depende, a qué?**

**-Mmm bueeeenooooooo -Sus ojos empezaban a brillar.**

**-Haru no puedo jugar a brincar, papá no quiere que me ensucie el vestido.**

**-Ay pero entonces nos seguiremos aburriendo?**

**-Uy gracias -respondió la ojiazul riéndose un poco.**

**-Perdón, perdón -Se excusaba su amiga arrancándose la nuca.**

**-Ey niñas, será mejor que vengan. Michiru, ya es hora -solicitó su papá.**

**Las jovencias se reunieron en el salón principal y de pronto las luces se apagaron.**

**"Feliz cunpleaños a tí. Feliz cumpleaños a tí. Feliz cumpleaños... Michiru... Feliz cumpleaños a tí". Esta vez la canción fue armonioza, nadie se equivocó, se pusieron de acuerdo en decir el nombre de la hoy festejada.**

**Como es tradición, se empieza a entregar los regalitos, iniciando por los padres.**

**El señor y la señora Kaiô traían una caja grande, color rosa con un hermoso lazo.**

**-Muñequita feliz cumpleaños -dándole un beso y un abrazo su madre.**

**-Te amamos príncesa -se unió su papá con un beso en la frente.**

**La niña abrió la caja con mucho cuidado, quití el papel seda y...**

**-Oh mami, papi... que hermoso, gracias, gracias.**

**La jovencita estaba encantada con su primer regalo. Ah pero no crean, no era un vestido. Oh no. Era un juego de enagua con una blusa, tenían días estar hablando de un conjunto.**

**Llegó el turno de la familia Ten'ô. Todos felicitaron a la peliverde. Y entregó el regalo la señora Yûki.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños querida - le entregaron a la cumpleañera dos cajas, una pequeña y cuadrada y la otra circular y aplastada.**

**La jovencita nuevamente empezó abrir los presentes y sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos... tenía ante sí pinturas y una paleta...**

**-Oh...! Gracias... gracias...! -Estaba más que feliz.**

**La ojiverde veía muy feliz a su amiga, sabía que ese regalo le gustaría, miró a su papá y él le devolvió una mirada de alegría, junto con una sonrisa y un guiño.**

**La festejada le dio un abrazo a la señora Ten'ô de agradecimiento y después fue donde el señor Ten'ô.**

**-Muchas gracias señor Ten'ô, está muy bonito.**

**-Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Tienes una amiga muy atenta.**

**La ojiazul miró a su amiga y le agradeció con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja... pero antrs que pudiera decir algo...**

**-Señorita Kaiô -estaba frente a ella a su prometido.**

**-Ehm- estaba un poco ruborizada.**

**-Yo...yo... Muchísimas felicidades en este día -el joven parecía iba estallar, le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y le entregó un ramos de 5 rosas (2 blancas, 1 roja y 2 rosadas).**

**-Gra-gracias Ryo.**

**-Ayayayayayyyy...! -Se escuchó a Takuma en el fondo molestando a su hermana y su cuñado.**

**Haruka estaba un poco alejada de la fiesta, miró cómo su hermano le daba las rosas a Michiru y cómo está se veía feliz, sonrojada pero halagada. Por lo que prefirió salir un instante de la sala.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la Residencia de la familia Kaiô, los mayores conversaban amenamente, los jovencitos conversaban con las señoritas... Takito... eh digo... Takuma intentaba hacer conversación con Haruka...**

**-Que gusto verte de nuevo Haruka.**

**-Ehm sí, bueno igualmente jeje -decía incómoda. 2 años de compromiso y aún no sabía que decirle.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**《《《 》》》**

**Un poco lejos Michiru observaba a su hermano hablar con su amiga, 'no es justo' decía en sus adentros, desde la mañana esperó verla y ni ahora podía conversar. Se sentía extraña, era su amiga, en realidad su única amiga verdadera, no las que tenía en la escuela.**

**Haruka Ten'ô es: loca, desenfrenada, soñadora, comelona (por Dios cómo puede tragar tanto sin engordar, es una máquina trituradora), salvaje, desequilibrante, espontánea, amable cuando está de buenas, curiosa, endiablada podría pasar por hija del mismísimo cachudo (aún recordaba a su vestidito con los dedos pintados de barro de la rubia), juguetona, hace piruetas como un mono, es sincera (lo puedes notar en sus lindos ojos verde esmeralda), sencilla (es quien es y nada más), pero ante todo es fiable, una caja de sorpresas, hace que tu vida no sea tediosa, es la chispa que necesitas.**

**《《《 》》》**

**-Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido.**

**-Oh en serio? -Contestó incrédula la ojiverde.**

**-Sí claro, me gusta mucho.**

**-Te gusta?**

**-Sí, de verdad, es muy lindo.**

**-De verdad te gusta?**

**-Sí Haruka, en realidad es muy bonito.**

**-Pues cuando quieras te lo regaló -terminó riendo mientras salió corriendo, dejando a Takuma solo.**

**'Ummm qué difícil que es" dijo para sí mientras movía su cabeza en firma de resignación.**

**La rubia llegó hasta donde estaba la peliverde, debía entregarle aún su regalo.**

**-Michiru ehm estás sola?**

**-Pues sí, qué no ves? -No sabía por qué le contestó así? Será porque no estaba con ella? Por que estaba con Takuma?**

**-No pos guau, ya lo noté -decía riendo.**

**-(...) -Pero la cumpleañera solo la miró.**

**-Es que... es que yo... ehm te tengo un regalito.**

**-Un regalo? De verdad?**

**-Noooo... un holograma -contestó mofándose.**

**-Jeje que raro tú... Bueno y mi regalo?**

**-Ah sí. Que sigas teniendo un feliz cumpleaños.**

**La rubia estaba neviosa, le entregó una cajita era de madera, había pegado las tapas con 'Cola'... la ojiazul abriô la cajita y miró lo que había dentro y...**

**-Tú... tú lo hiciste?**

**-Está feo?**

**-No. No Haruka, está muy lindo -la ojiazul tenía unas pulseras, pero ninguna como ésta, era preciosa, se alternaban los colores, y en el centro algo parecido a un DIJE de tortuguita azul-. Pero... cómo lo hiciste? Qué son estas?**

**-Ah... son Lágrimas de San Pedro.**

**-Lágrimas de San Pedro?**

**-Sí... y son de buena suerte, te protegen...**

**- Me protegen? Ohhhh...! Y no te fue difícil conseguirlo y hacerlo?**

**-Que si me costó? Jaja -Pero la rubia solo logra reírse como tonta ante la pregunta.**

**《《《****Inicio de Recuerdos****》》》**

**POV DE HARUKA**

**Después de hablar con papá y recomendarle comprar pinturas y una Paleta para Michiru, me levanté del suelo, y empecé a caminar.**

**Daba vueltas y no encontraba nada. Llegué hasta donde pasaba un arroyito, pero a estas alturas solo charral hay... Me sente por un momento, cansada de caminar.**

**Y ahí vi unas pelotitas, como semillitas. Muy bonitas. Las que estaban muy cerca de mí eran negritas, arranqué las bolitas. 'Lágrimas de San Pedro' me dije mientras observaba una.**

**Mmm, pude notar que el centro de las bolitas no son muy duras... 'Una pulsera' salió de mi boca. Pero para ello debía encontrar más Lágrimas, me hice tirada y empecé a revisar las plantitas que habían sin importarme nada.**

**Fui arrancando y arrancando. Me detuve por un instante haciendo equilibrio, sentí que me resbalaba. 'Oh carambas' dije al verme los zapatos y el vestido, las zapatillas tenía unas semerendas plataformas de barro que para qué les cuento y el vestido tenía rayas de suciedad. 'Naaa total' me volví a decir.**

**Echaba las semillas en un vuelo del vestido para que no se cayeran. Tenía ya una buena cantidad y hasta de diferentes colores: negritas, blancas y hasta grises me encontré.**

**Debía ir a casa por una aguja y por caña... Así que salí corriendo... entré soplada esperando no me vieran, me introduje en el cuarto y manos a la obra. Tirada en el piso empecé a crucificar las Lágrimas por el centro, la hice cruzada y alternando los colores, ya casi había terminado solo faltaba ponerle un ganchito a la pulsera... pero qué le pongo. No tenía nada. Comencé a revisar con la vista y no encontraba nada, la pulsera no la podía soltar sino se saldrían las bolitas.**

**Fui a la Cómoda y me encontrè un par de aretes, eran de Tortuguita color azul, así que sin más despedacé. Qué? Dije que ocupaba un gancho? No? Pues sí, ya al despedazarlo tuve la idea de poner la tortuga en el centro de la pulserita... Ahora sí que se veía más linda.**

**De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y entró mi madre.**

**-Válgame el Cielo Haruka, mírate no más.**

**-Mamá yo.**

**-Estás hecha un puerco.**

**-Yo... yo.**

**-Mírate el vestido, los zapatos.**

**-A...awww...awww -empecé a quejarme, mamá me agarró de una oreja.**

**-Mira como tienes el cuarto, una porqueriza. Desde el corredor hay un trillo de barro y llegan hasta aquí. Ahora mismo te pondrás a limpiar el piso.**

**Mi mamá siguío jalándome una oreja hasta llegar a la entrada principal...**

**Me llevaba ummm tamaño rato intentar hacer el aseo, aunque tenemos sirvientes mamá me puso a limpiar. No es justo yo solo hacía un regalo.**

**En eso papá entró a la casa...**

**-Haruka qué haces cariño?**

**-Papi, papi yo... -decía llorando.**

**-Kenshi tú hija está igual o peor que un puerco, mura cómo está por jugar con el lodo -le dio las quejas mi mamá.**

**-Jugando con el lodo? Oh vamos Yûki, por favor.**

**-No la defiendas, por eso es como es, tú siempre la defiendes.**

**-Cariño ve a bañarte -yo le iba a obedecer.**

**-Ella no se va -me sujetó del brazo- se queda limpiando.**

**-Suéltame a la niña. Para eso se le paga a la gente.**

**-Mira el vestido, esto ya es una cochinada, solo porque no le gustan. -Mamá estaba enojada y papá observaba el vestido detenidamente.**

**-Te dije que me soltaras a la niña -exigió papá.**

**Mi mamá me soltó de mala gana, lo sé por los ojos que me hizo. Papá siempre intentaba defenderme.**

**-Ve a bañarte -me ordenó papá.**

**-Sí señor -dije respetuosamente, y patitas para qué las quiero empecé a caminar muy rápido.**

**Mientras iba camino a mi habitación a bañar los escuché aún discutir.**

**-Esa mocosa no tiene límites, Kenshi.**

**-Y sabes por qué estaba con lodo? Le preguntaste?**

**-Aghh solo eso me faltababa, que ahora...**

**Y no escuché más, estaba ya lejos de la sala. Tardé un poco en bañarme, estaba arropada para dormir, pero no tenía sueño... Escucho que tocan a mi puerta.**

**-Cariño, hola.**

**-Papi.**

**-Casi no te reconozco por lo limpia que estás.**

**Y le sonrió, papá es muy bueno conmigo.**

**-Oh vaya que ensuciaste la casa eh.**

**-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.**

**-Y por qué tan sucia? Qué hacías?**

**-Estaba haciendo el regalo para Michiru.**

**-Ah no me digas? Y qué es si se puede saber?**

**-Mira -y le enseñé la pulsera.**

**-Lágrimas de San Pedro. Es muy bonita. Dicen que aleja los malos deseos.**

**-Sí, pero a mí me gustaron los colores.**

**-Cariño y... de dónde sacaste la tortuga?**

**-Ehmmm... yo... yo...**

**-Haruka...**

**-De un arete papi... pero ya no los uso y mura que bonita que se ve...**

**-Ay cariño -Papá respiró hondo, de verdad que me tiene paciencia- Te quedó muy bonita. A ella le gustará.**

**-Tú crees?**

**-Claro que sí. Ya veras. Guárdala bien para que no se te pierda.**

**-Sí pa.**

**-Ah y a la próxima no te ensucies tanto, okay?**

**-Sí señor, ehm... pa... lo siento por el vestido.**

**-Sí claro, no creo que sientas eso pero bueno. Anda ve a dormir.**

**Y así papá salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta.**

**《《《****Regresando a la actualidad: En casa de los Kaiô****》》》**

**-De qué te ríes? -consultó Michiru ya riendo también, sin saber por què.**

**-Mmm no nada, nada -contestó la ojiverde sobándose la oreja...**

**《《《 》》》**

**La señora Mizuki conversaba amenamente con el señor Kenshi sobre la fiesta ,veían a las jovencitas conversar muy divertidas...**

**-Nuestras pequeñas se llevan muy bien verdad Mizuki.**

**-Yo diría que más que bien Kenshi, se quieren mucho. Y para serte sincera el oír sus risas es agradable.**

**-Tienes razón, Haruka no ríe de esa forma con nadie más.**

**-Ni Michiru, ni Michiru...**

**Ambos dejaron el tema en el aire mientras observaban lo que hacían sus respectivas hijas...**

**-Pues es muy preciosa. Me la puedes poner?**

**-Sí, sí -y en seguida la rubia le ayudó.**

**-Sabes... es el mejor regalo de todos -El agradecimiento fue seguido de un beso en la mejilla derecha... lo cual ruborizó a la ojiverde de una forma sorprendente, ese beso... ese beso la puso nerviosa, algo raro sintió dentro de ella, pero ese 'algo' al mismo tiempo la hizo feliz.**

**《《《****FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO****》》》**

**1-Hola... hola..? Ahí están todavía? Uff que bueno, que dicha... Cuéntenme qué les pareció? Estuvo mmm cómo? Por cierto lo de las "Lágrimas de San Pedro" cuando era una niñita yo las recogía y eran muy bonitas, digo "eran" porque hace uuuu de años que no las volví a ver. Muchos dicen que son semillas del "mal" booh que miedo... jeje, otros dicen que más bien aleja el mal y otros como yo que simplemente son semillitas bonitas... jaja.**

**2-De nuevo agradeciéndoles todo, todo... su lectura, los comentarios... ah y por cierto:::**

**Karlha Estrada: Me alegra que te haya gustado... jeje... vas a creer ya me cayó la peseta del 'fue un engaño'... era de que comiste barro verdad... jeje... ocho días me llevó para entender... jaja. Sí, me dio tristeza escribir el regalo que le dio la familia a Haru, pero creo que a veces nos ponemos así cuando nos dan algo que mmm no nos gusta, más si fue en la infancia... jaja. Sí muy galan "Takito" con las rosas, es como tradición por lo visto... jaja... y Michiru muy tierna la niña... jeje**

**Kaien Tenoh: Muchas gracias. "Una es tuya y la otra es mía. Vuela conmigo, sí?"...También me gustó esa línea... ay que bonito, que inspiración...jeje. De Haruka y los vestisos, sí te comprendo... pero ya casi los deja... Te lo prometo... En el otro cap. te la imaginarás sin vestidos, porque... Ahhh? No les voy a adelantar nada...nada... jeje. Mmm del "Fantasma de Canterville" sí tienes razón, es cortito pero bueno a comparación de "Hanzel y Grettel" sí es más grande... jaja... esto es alguien que no quiere perder...jeje... Muy buena observación, de verdad que sí.**

**Janeth Haruka: Que dicha que te gusta, me alegro mucho... Ayyyy sí viste muy linda la invitación, para volar juntas... Es muy bonito, porque sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos se van profundizando... Me encanta Haru, para qué negarlo... jeje.**

**Yuuki Cross 988: Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas reído desde el inicio hasta el final... jeje... Nombres cómo dando lata... es más sigue dando todas las veces que quieras...jeje... Ajá con que eras o eres aún una rebelde... ay pero qué barbaridad... jeje... Y con causa o sin causa eh? Jeje sí, del regalo para Haru (el vestido) pues sí es decepcionante que recibas algo que no te gusta, es feo... jeje... De la recomendación de libros (El Ruiseñor y la Rosa, el Pescador y su Alma, el Principe Feliz) a ponerme a buscar para leer... me encantan los libros... jeje... Gracias.**

**Hera Sama: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, dicen que "poquito pero sustancioso" y te lo agradezco, sé por el Priv que te gustó... jeje.**

**3-Antes que se me vaya el tema::: La semana pasada les dejé una pregunta sobre qué notaron entre Michi y Haru... bueno (1) Que Michiru y Haru se sintieron extrañas por el beso dado en la mejilla, además (2) Que Muchiru NO le quizo dar el beso en la mejilla que se lo dio Takuma, /mmm qué raro no? Jeje/ y (3) la invitación que le hace Haru a Michiru con la pluma para volar juntas...ah y (4) Yo no sé pero doña Mizuki Kaiô algo raro está notando... dicen que las mamás tienen ahí un sentido muy refino... jeje... habrá que ver... hasta dónde le llega ese sentido... jeje.**

**4-Bueno estamos en contacto... y nos "vemos" la próxima semana... Abrazos para todos... chaito ;-) :-D**


	6. Una parejita en la feria

**Hola chicos... Cómo les fue está semana? Están todos bien? Cualquier cosa si se preguntan, yo estoy muy bien gracias a Dios. Un poco loca la semana pero ahí vamos, me faltan unos tornillos...jaja.**

**Ehm qué les cuento? Bueno este capítulo está más grande que los anteriores, por eso tardé un par de horas en subirlo, estaba terminándolo y no quería dividir las ideas...jaja...**

**Bueno espero y sea de su agrado, no es tan "jocoso" como los anteriores pero sí entretenido... Ah puchis vieron qué palabrilla me acabo de botar...jaja.**

**Ah...ah... recuerden que siempre muy pero muy agradecida por sus lecturas y comentarios que son muy divertidos por cierto...jeje...**

**Bueno, bueno, démole bimba a la entrega número seis...**

**《《《《《《《 》》》》》》**

**Capítulo 6:: Una parejita en la feria.**

**Dos señoritas estaban en el cobertizo... No estaban jugando, era extraño más por la rubia que era muy juguetona pero está vez había calma en la Mansión Ten'ô.**

**Solo se escuchaba la voz de la ojiverde, la cual era serena, pausada, hacía gesticulaciones en los momentos apropiados de la lectura. Mientras una joven ojiazul estaba completamente absorta por quien leía, su forma de transmitir, le hacía imaginarse todo lo que se iba indicando en el libro, casi que solo pestañeaba un de vez en cuando::**

**《《《****(...) Significan que tiene usted que llorar conmigo mis pecados, porque no tengo lágrimas, y que tiene usted que rezar conmigo por mi alma, porque no tengo fe, y entonces, si ha sido usted siempre dulce, buena y cariñosa, el ángel de la muerte se apoderará de mí.****》》》**

**-Ay no, no, pobrecito, pobrecito -Decía una jovencita preocupada por el pobre Fantasma.**

**-Shhhh Michiru -Pidió la rubia.**

**-Pero dime él después puede descansar? Verdad que sí.**

**-Pero no me interrumpas, querías que te lo leyera no?**

**-Sí, sí, lee, por favor, sigue -solicitó la ojiazul. Tuvo un momento de debilidad, prácticamente no había interrumpido en lo que iba de la lectura.**

**-Ehm... bien... mi-mi-mi-mi -Se afinaba la voz-.**

**《《《****Verá usted seres terribles en las tinieblas y voces funestas murmurarán en sus oídos, pero no podrán hacerle ningún daño, porque contra la pureza de una niña no pueden nada las potencias infernales.**

**Virginia no contestó, y el fantasma retorcíase las manos en la violencia de su desesperación, sin dejar de mirar la rubia cabeza inclinada.**

**De pronto se irguió la joven, muy pálida, con un fulgor en los ojos.**

**-No tengo miedo -dijo con voz firme - y rogaré al ángel que se apiade de usted. Levantóse el fantasma de su asiento lanzando un débil grito de alegría, cogió la blonda cabeza entre sus manos, con una gentileza que recordaba los tiempos pasados, y la besó.**

**Sus dedos estaban fríos como hielo y sus labios abrasaban como el fuego (...)****》》》****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos jóvenes iban conversando mientras llegaban al cobertizo, donde se encontraban sus prometidas.**

**-De verdad crees que nuestros padres nos dejen?**

**-Por supuesto Ryô, mira no somos niños, además es justo, no te parece.**

**-Justo qué?**

**-Pues si tenemos novias es justo que nos den permiso, además hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo, solo faltan los tuyos...**

**-Bueno eso...**

**-Ey mira -Interrumpió Takuma señalando a las jovencitas.**

**-Qué? Qué veo?**

**-Las chicas, qué no ves?**

**-Ay perdón, creí que era algo más interesante..**

**-Sí que eres bruto Ryô.**

**-Oye Takuma...**

**-No digas eso en frente de ellas, sino no querrán ir, okay?**

**-Sí, ya me callo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El joven Takuma no sabía si interrumpir o no, mirar a Haruka tan concentrada en algo le gustaba mucho más de lo que ya sentía por ella... Así que al igual que su hermana quedó cautivado por la lectura de la hermosa rubia...**

**-****《《《****(...) A las seis y media volvieron los gemelos, diciendo que no habían encontrado huellas de su hermana por parte alguna.**

**Entonces se conmovieron todos extraordinariamente, y nadie sabía qué hacer, cuando míster Otis (...)****》》》****.**

**Por otro lado, el joven Ryô:::**

**-Tierra a Marte... Tierra a Marte - intentaba sacar del trance a su cuñado.**

**-(...) -Más este seguía sin darle importancia.**

**-Ey... Takuma... -mientras chasqueó sus dedos.**

**-Eh... qué...?**

**-Oh vaya, hasta que por fin reaccionaste.**

**-Es que Haruka me...**

**-Oh por Dios no quiero oírlo -pidió intentando taparse los oídos.**

**-... Gusta mucho... -Terminó diciendo.**

**-Agghh. Sí, sí, solo diles lo de ir allá.**

**-Oh si cierto. Ehm... Haruka, Michiru... hola.**

**-****《《《****(...)Así es que salió inmediatamente para Blackfell-Hollow, acompañado de su hijo mayor y (...)****》》》****. -La ojiverde detuvo la lectura ante el saludo de Takuma-.**

**-Hola chicos, cómo están? -Saludó Michiru.**

**-Qué pasó? -Añadió la rubia.**

**-Ehm... sí... ehm chicas me preguntaba, digo Ryô y yo nos preguntábamos si quieren ir a la Feria el próximo sábado.**

**-La Feria? -Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron, le gustó la idea-. Sí, sí, vamos Michiru, vamos...**

**-Pero y nos darán permiso?**

**-Claro Michiru, les consulté a papá y mamá y dijeron que sí. Solo faltarían los papás de Haruka y Ryô.**

**-Y sí ellos no dejan? -Cuestionó la rubia.**

**-Yo pediré permiso por ustedes, Haruka -Mientras la tomó de las manos-. Me haré responsable que no te pasará nada.**

**-Mmm Takuma mmm gracias -Respondió mientras se zafaba del agarre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los minutos han pasado, las dos parejas de jovencitos interactúan animadamente sobre los juegos y puestos de comida que hay en la feria. En eso...**

**-Bien, será mejor que vaya a pedir permiso -indicó Takuma incorporándose de su asiento.**

**-Será mejor ir nosotros también, así ven que queremos ir -le siguió la ojiverde lo cual hizo que Takuma le sonriera.**

**Los cuatro llegaron al salón donde se encontraban el señor y la señora Ten'ô.**

**-Ehm con permiso -Inició el joven.**

**-Pasen chicos, cómo están. -Saludó don Kenshi.**

**-Muy bien gracias -como el mayor de los jóvenes era quien daba la cara-. Perdonen que les interrumpamos señor y señora Ten'ô pero quisiéramos pedirles un permiso.**

**-Un permiso? Y de qué podrá ser?**

**-Sí ehm, está la feria en el Centro y quisiera pedir permiso para que dejen ir a Haruka y Ryô con mi hermana y conmigo.**

**-Oh. Es verdad, la feria... Bueno, pero y tus padres Takuma?**

**-Yo conversé con ellos sobre poder ir y nos dieron la autorización, y ahora queremos su permiso, verdad Ryô. -El joven Kaiô introdujo en la conversación a su amigo, debía participar.**

**-Oh sí, sí, nos dejarían ir.**

**-Y ustedes quieren ir? Haruka? -El señor Kenshi pidió la opinión de su hija, para él era muy importante.**

**-Sí papá, por favor nos dejan ir.**

**-Señor Ten'ô me hago responsable, no permitiría que les pase nada, cuidaré de Haruka.**

**Ante lo expuesto por el joven y el asegurarle que cuidaría a la "niña de sus ojos" lo hizo tomar la decisión.**

**-Muy bien, si quieren ir entonces pueden ir, pero Takuma y Ryô se harán responsables de las niñas, está claro?**

**-Sí papá -Respondió su hijo.**

**-Sí señor, no se preocupen. -Respondió su joven yerno.**

**-Perfecto -finalizó el hombre adulto mientras se levantó de su asiento con su esposa para dejar a los jóvenes a solas.**

**Los cuatro jovencitos cruzaron miradas, estaban felices, sería la primera vez que saldrían solos, sin la supervisión de un adulto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los días transcurren a la normalidad, pero una joven rubia desearía pegarles un "patadón" para que rápido se vaya el miércoles, jueves y viernes. Tres días, tres días la separan de ir a la feria.**

**-Quiero subir a la Rueda un montón de veces, ya soy grande. -Compartió con su hermano que estaba en su habitación.**

**-De verdad te vas a subir? -Le cuestionó.**

**-Sí, por qué no?**

**-No, bueno porque eso da muchas vueltas.**

**-Y qué? Riiiiicooooooo -Gritó fascinada.**

**-Y si te vomitas?**

**-Mmm ya sé por dónde vas?**

**-Eh?**

**-Ryô tiene miedo, Ryô tiene miedo...mieeedoooooo...mieeeeeedoooooo -Empezó a cantar.**

**-Qué? Yo? Miedo? Ja...! Mejor me voy -Dicho y hecho el chico se levantó... no quería darse un quemón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Era sábado, debía alistarse, Takuma y Michiru en cuestión de una hora pasarían por ella y su hermano, y debía de ponerse un tonto vestido... se paseó por el salón y observó a Ryô usando un pantaloncillo y camisa amarilla.**

**"Iuch que camisa más fea, si fuera yo..." y quedó analizando lo dicho "si fuera yo", se imaginó con ropa varonil, siempre le han gustado, "cómo me veré?".**

**Siguió cuestionándose el cómo se vería hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba ansiosa, y se dejó llevar por la inquietud. Abrió la puerta, miró para la izquiera y a la derecha. "No viene nadie" se dijo, se escabulló dentro de la habitación, abrió el armario y observó varios pantalones y camisas, pero solo usurpó varias prendas: una camisa azul, una chaqueta y en especial un pantalón negro de vestir.**

**Debía salir de ahí antes que Ryô o alguien más la viera, abrió la puerta y sacó un poco la cabeza. "No hay moros en la costa" se dijo y como un fantasma se esfumó del lugar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La rubia se colocó el pantalón bajo el vestido, se lo arrolló hasta llegar un poco arriba de sus rodillas, no debía notarse. La camisa no podía colocársela, sería muy evidente...**

**-Haru... ya deberíamos de... -pero se detuvo-. ¿Qué llevas ahí? -Consultó intrigada.**

**-Mmm nada, Michi.**

**-Nada? Estás segura?**

**-Sí, mejor vámonos -mientras la hizo jalada de la mano.**

**Llegando a la estancia...**

**-Bueno señoritas vámonos ya -Indicó el responsable de Takuma-. Haru y eso? -Señalando una bolsa.**

**-Ehm... mmm...mi abrigo -Contestó saliendo al paso.**

**-Bueno, bueno vámonos ya -Los apuró Ryô.**

**-Con el permiso de ustedes ya nos vamos -Se despidió el joven Kaiô.**

**-Cuídense mucho -Respondió la señora Yûki.**

**-Que se diviertan mucho -Finalizó el señor Kenshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya estaban en la Feria, deberían de estar en parejas pero Haruka y Michiru se jalaban de un lado para otro observando mientras dejaban a sus prometidos botados.**

**-Haruka... te gusta? -Consultó Takuma mientras veía lo que la rubia observaba- Señor por favor véndame la que MI NOVIA escoja.**

**Las palabras "Mi novia" hizo que los colores se le subieran a Haruka, una vergüenza la embargó, se sintió extraña, sabía que lo era... pero aún no había despertado ese sentimiento por él.**

**-Ehmm Ta-Ku-Ma no, yo no, yo no -no era coherente en su respuesta.**

**-Te gusta está?**

**-No, mmm no?**

**-Escoge la que gustes, cualquier pulsera.**

**-Es que yo -seguía sin ser clara.**

**En cambio alguien sí reaccionó e intentó ayudarla.**

**-Ay hermano, ya, no ves que solo mirábamos -Mientras la peliverde hizo remolcada a la rubia.**

**Takuma miró extrañado el comportamiento de su hermana, volteó a mirar a su amigo, el cual tampoco entendió y solo hizo un levantamiento de hombros. Ambos siguieron a las jovencitas.**

**Como era imposible negarse, las chicas no pudieron evitar subir a varios juegos con sus respectivas parejas.**

**El tiempo se iba y la ojiverde aún llevaba la bolsa en la mano, sin poder hacer el cambio... así que tuvo una idea.**

**-Ryô, puedes venir?**

**-Yo? Ven tú?**

**-Si no vienes por las buenas... -Lo amenazó.**

**-Oye mejor ve, nada cuesta -Haruka tuvo un voto de apoyo por parte de Takuma.**

**-Ay ya voy, ya voy -dijo de mala gana- Qué?**

**-Oye necesito un favor.**

**-Qué quieres comprarte?**

**-No es eso.**

**-Entonces.**

**-Ehm puedes irte un rato con Takuma?**

**-Qué? Y por qué? Es tu novio.**

**-Sí pero...**

**-Y vengo con Michiru...**

**-Sí pero... ehm mira Michi y yo queremos ir a una tienda de...ehmm... de... -No tenía ni idea qué decir, no sabía que inventar.**

**-Oh no me digas que ver muñecas y todo eso -Haciendo una cara de aburrimiento.**

**-Sí, exacto, cosas de mujeres -dijo mintiendo- Además me debes una.**

**-Una qué?**

**-El trato?**

**-Qué trato?**

**-Te gané con la corbata, y me debes el trato... lo prometiste.**

**-Ay ya, ya.**

**-Le diré a Michi que no cumples las promesas...**

**-No, no. Ya entendí, pero solo quince minutos.**

**-Nooooo, así no podrè... digo no podremos ver las cosas.**

**-Treinta minutos y no más, entendiste?**

**-Está bien.**

**-Oye Takuma, vamos sí.**

**-Y a dónde?**

**-Ah las chicas quieren ver cosas de niñas, vestidos y esas cosas.**

**-Entonces vamos con ellas...**

**-No, no, eso es aburrido.**

**-Ryô le prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ella.**

**-Será solo un rato.**

**-Haruka, Michiru de verdad quieren ir solas?**

**-Ehm -La ojiazul no sabía nada, le extrañaba que Haruka quisiera ir a ver vestidos.**

**-Sí, sí queremos ir...VERDAD Michi?**

**-Ehm... s-sí cla-ro.**

**-Bien las buscaremos dentro de un rato ahí. Haruka ya volvemos, sí.**

**-Sí, claro -Ni importancia le daba lo especial que la trataba Takuma.**

**Los chicos se fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro lado...**

**-A dónde vamos en realidad? -La peliverde estaba curiosa.**

**-Ya verás.**

**-Dime ya.**

**-Espérame aquí.**

**-Te estás orinando?**

**-Ay... solo espera.**

**-Bien, no dures mucho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un par de minutos después... un joven salió del baño.**

**-Nos vamos?**

**-Ya era ho... -Pero no encontró a una niña, sino a un atractivo jovencito, sus ojos son verde olivo, más alto que ella, y su cabello más que rubio, pero esa voz...-Ha-Ru-Ka...?**

**-Ay me reconociste -Su voz sonó juguetona.**

**-Uy pero, de dónde, la ropa?**

**-Mmm de Ryô, la chaqueta, el pantalón y la camisa, mira que bien me veo.**

**-Jeje... te ves muy linda...**

**-Nooo... linda para una chica y guapo para un chico, entonces soy guapo.**

**-Pues mira que curioso, entonces serás mi cita?**

**-Claro que sí señorita, a dónde le gustaría ir...**

**-Te falta algo.**

**-Qué? Qué? -Dijo curiosa.**

**-Espera aquí.**

**-A dónde vas?**

**-Ya regreso.**

**La ojiazul cruzó la calle y llegó a una tienda de sombreros y bolsos... Minutos después regresó con sus manos hacia atrás.**

**-Te traigo algo.**

**-Qué me traes? Dame, dame.**

**-Esto...! Y le trajo un sombrero de vaquero.**

**-Un sombrero...**

**Haruka empezó a acomodarse el cabello dentro del sombrero, para evitar se le viese lo largo de su cabellera.**

**-Y ahora?**

**-Ahora si eres un apuesto caballero -Comentó sonrojada, no mentía se veía muy atractivo.**

**-Más que Ryô? -No sabe por qué preguntó eso, pero quería saber.**

**-Mucho más...**

**La dulce "pareja" iba a todos lados juntos, incluso algunas jovencitas se quedaban mirando al "guapo joven" que les pasaba por en frente. Michiru se percató de ello y como un acto de celos (que a ciencia cierta no sabía el por què de su sentir) se soltó del brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los del ahora rubio terminando de lanzar una mirada asesina a toda niña que se le quedara viendo.**

**Haruka notó el cambio del comportamiento de su "pareja" y le observó, pero fue una mirada de aprobación, se sintió bien, no quería que Michiru se soltara.**

**-Michi quieres un algodón?**

**-Sí, pero hay mucha gente, mira.**

**-Quédate aquí, yo voy.**

**-Oh se me olvidaba que eres todo un caballero -dijo vacilonamente.**

**-Solo para ti...**

**La frase "solo para ti" le gustó, era una sensación extraña pero agradable.**

**《《《《《《 》》》》》》**

**Mientras tanto ya la media hora había transcurrido y tanto Takuma como Ryô buscaban a las dos jovencitas, mas no las veían por ningún lado.**

**《《《《《《 》》》》》》**

**-Hola muchacho -saludó una joven muy bonita.**

**-Ho-hola -contestó "el ojiverde" un poco timido.**

**-Mi nombre es Akane y ella es Keiko, y tú eres?**

**-Soy Haruka -Usó su nombre real, dado que podía usarse para ambos géneros- un gusto.**

**Pero así como para Michiru era algo agradable lo que sentía al mismo tiempo la confusión se apoderaba de ella al ver nuevamente cómo intentaban un par de chicas coquetar con su "pareja"... "Es mía" dijo para sí sin poner atención a sus propias palabras.**

**-Eres nuevo por aquí? -Seguía preguntando Akane.**

**-Ehm sí, podría decirse...**

**-Y tienes novia?**

**-Yo? Sí, claro... por cierto... Michi...**

**-Ustedes son novios? Eres su novia? -Cuestionó Keiko.**

**-Pues sí, somos novios, y sí soy su NOVIA -Respondió dejándoselo bien clarito a las dos- Haru nos vamos?**

**-Oh de verdad? -Fue el turno de Akane.**

**-Sí, ella es mi novia -dijo "el rubio" con una sonrisa en sus labios- Y si nos disculpan... -Acto seguido la pareja se marchó dejando a las dos muchachas misteriosas.**

**-Vaya no pierden tiempo -Tiró al aire la peliverde.**

**-Pues sí, que dicha que llegaste.**

**-Entonces eres mi novio?**

**-Solo si tu quieres ser mi novia -le devolvió la pregunta coquetamente.**

**No hacía falta responder con las palabras, sus ojos chispeantes contestaron por ella.**

**-Solo pude comprar un algodón, tenía que esperar que volvieran hacer.**

**-No importa, lo podemos compartir, de aquí comemos las...**

**-Los...**

**-Jeje, sí, los dos... Está muy mieludo el palito.**

**-No te preocupes, yo lo sostengo -Dijo caballerosamente "el ojiverde".**

**Michiru le quitó el envoltorio al algodón y pellizcó un poquito para comer.**

**-Yo también quiero.**

**-Pues coge.**

**-No, dame, yo lo estoy sosteniendo.**

**-Sí pero con una mano.**

**-Anda, dame un pedacito, mira que somos novios... Aaaaaaaaaaaa -Finalizó haciendo un ruidito con la boca abierta.**

**Ante semejante petición y lo preciosa que se veía su pareja no tuvo más remedio que realizar la petición.**

**-Aoog -Sonó mientras cerró su boca con un gran pedazo de algodón dado por "su chica".**

**En ese pequeño mundo solo existían ellas, no existía el tiempo... y VAYA...! Que no existía porque ni se acordaban de los chicos.**

**-Mira, qué es ahí? -Consultó intrigada una peliverde.**

**-Mmm no sé, vamos a ver?**

**-Está algo retirado.**

**-Ay pues ni tanto. Vamos.**

**La pareja caminó un tramo muy corto... observaba el lugar, estaba rodeado de unas telas muy finas...**

**-"Tu futuro, tu vida" -leyó el cartel la rubia.**

**-Haruka... mejor va... -pero no logró terminar.**

**-Pueden pasar, si quieren saber su futuro -escucharon una voz misteriosa.**

**-AHHH...! -Grito del susto la ojiazul al sentir y escuchar a la mujer detrás de ella.**

**-Michiru... oiga señora y usted quién es? -Cuestionó Haruka.**

**-Bueno... Soy la que lee las manos y el fuego... y puedo leerlo para ustedes... Qué dicen?**

**-Haruka... -Michiru miraba a su pareja, tenía curiosidad pero a la vez miedo... por lo que dejó a la ojiverde decidir.**

**-Y todo eso es verdad?**

**-Por supuesto... compruébalo.**

**-Pues a ver -La rubia aún vestida de varón estiró su mano.**

**-Primero escriban sus nombres en un papel cada una y lo doblan.**

**La pareja hizo caso, escribieron sus nombres y doblaron los papelitos.**

**La extraña mujer tomó los papeles y los echó al fuego.**

**-Y eso? -Seguía curiosa Haruka.**

**-El fuego debe saber quiénes son.**

**-Ah... Y entonces?**

**-Solo sujeta mi mano.**

**-Solo eso?**

**-Y guarda silencio mientras observo el fuego. -Sentenció la adivina.**

**La mujer observaba detalladamente, parecía estar en trance. Haruka y Michiru miraban cómo la mujer fruncía el ceño, la ojiazul sostenía el brazo a su pareja en ese momento. La ojiverde tenía ansias por saber mientras tanto admiraba a la mujer: Era alta, delgada, parecía andaba en una bata de baño pero muy fina, el color de sus ojos era extraño para ella... violeta.**

**-Y bien? -Dijo cansada de esperar.**

**La mujer levantó su mirada y...**

**-Bueno Haruka -Dijo la señora.**

**-Wow...! Sabes mi nombre, ahí se ve en el fuego? Yo no vi nada -Contestó asombrada.**

**-Ehm. La jovencita que viene con usted a mencionado varias veces su nombre y el fuego... -Respondió la mujer.**

**-Entonces... -Interrumpió la rubia.**

**-Tienes una vida muy difícil.**

**-Me está pteguntando? No es que es adivina.**

**-No le estoy preguntando. Su vida es díficil, su familia, le gustan las aventuras...y... sus decisiones...**

**-Qué? Qué?**

**-Te traerán muchos problemas. Deberás elegir en...**

**-Ay sí, sí, en hacer lo correcto o no?**

**-En hacerle caso a su corazón o no...**

**-Haru... mejor vámonos... sí.**

**-Pero Michi. Faltas tú.**

**-Pero nuestros hermanos deben buscarnos.**

**-Oh rayos tienes razón. Disculpe, pero debemos irnos.**

**-Espera -Aún le sujetaba del brazo- Hay más... espere...**

**-Oiga suélteme -Intentaba zafarse del agarre.**

**-Que no oyó, debemos irnos -Dijo Michiru mientras puso una mano sobre la mujer joven.**

**-AHHH...! -Gritó la adivina...**

**Las llamas del fuego crecieron mucho más, eran casi incontrolables, el rojo fue más intenso y el calor que expedía era increíble.**

**-Ustedes... -Pudo por fin hablar la mujer- su amor es puro...**

**-Qué? Amor? -Habló la peliverde.**

**-Su futuro está marcado, el hilo del destino, su amor.**

**-Haru... vámonos...vámonos -Rogaba Michiru.**

**El susto que tenía su amiga la embargó a ella también... por lo que intentaban abrirse camino hacia la salida.**

**-Su amor es muy fuerte y nada ni nadie podrá romperlo... pero deberán...LUCHAAARRR -Terminó gritando porque la pareja de jóvenes salieron en carreras y sin pagar.**

**-Haru... ya... ya... estamos... lejos -Decía agitada por correr.**

**-Ufff que mujer más extraña.**

**-Habló del amor...**

**-Sí, pero...**

**-Que somos dos chicas?**

**-Exacto...**

**-Pero estás vestida de niño...**

**-Por eso... Nos vio entrar juntas, y parecemos novios... Seguro nos escuchó jugar con eso... Patrañas...**

**《《《《****En la tienda de la Adivina****》》》》**

**-Cielo santo... qué pasó? -cuestionó otra joven adulta acercándose a la adivina.**

**-Esa pareja de jóvenes que va allá, llegó y al final se asustó...**

**-Pero cómo Rei? Le leiste el futuro y se asustaron? Qué les dijiste?**

**-Cariño solo la verdad... El hilo del destino y su amor no puede ser quebrantado...**

**-Solo eso?**

**-Sí y qué deberan luchar por ello...**

**-No veo nada de malo en ello.**

**-Yo tampoco... Se veían muy lindas juntas.**

**-Lindas? Juntas? Pero vi a un chico con la muchacha.**

**-No, la más alta.. Haruka... venía vestido de varón... Pero es una jovencita...**

**-Dos niñas enamoradas?**

**-Te parece extraño Mina?**

**-No amor ninguna...**

**-Y esa bolsa -Señalando lo que estaba tirado en el suelo.**

**-Es la ropa de la niña más alta.**

**-Cómo sabes? Deberíamos devolvérsela.**

**-No es necesario.**

**-Podría tener problemas con sus padres.**

**-Mmm no, es muy inteligente y saldrá bien librada.**

**-Pero Rei.**

**-Además las volveremos a ver. Haruka recordará que no nos pagó y ahí nos pagará la consulta -Terminó riendo.**

**-Ay cariño... Mejor vamos que dejé a Remi sola.**

**-Mmm nuestra pequeña es un terremoto...**

**《《《《****De regreso con nuestra parejita****》》》》**

**-Y el fuego?**

**-Mmm no sé, mucho carbón seguro... Oye Michi no pagamos...**

**-Es verdad, pero que miedo volver. Mejor cambiate.**

**-Uy sí cier-to...Oh oh... -expresó en tono negativo.**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Mi...mi... bolsa... no la tengo...**

**-QUÉ? Dónde la dejaste?**

**-Seguro se me cayó en la tienda de la adivina.**

**-Yo no volveré ahí...No iré.**

**-No pues yo tampoco... Mejor sigamos...**

**Así la parejita siguió caminando, y platicando de lo vivido hasta ahora en el campo ferial.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otros minutos más tarde...**

**-Ey Takuma qué esa no es tu hermana?**

**-Es verdad es Michiru... y Haruka? Oh Dios mío y Haruka? Sabes con quién habla?**

**-No, no...**

**-Maldición... Si le han hecho algo...**

**-Maldita sea están agarrados del brazo -Dijo enojado el prometido de Michiru.**

**La sangre de Ryô hirvió y por celos saliô corriendo a golpear al joven con quien ella estaba sujeta.**

**-Oye imbécil -Gritó, mientras le sarandeó del brazo y empujó al suelo...**

**Poco faltó y golpearlo en la cara cuando...**

**-Ryô, Ryô...no... es Haruka...es Haruka... -Gritaba desesperada la peliverde.**

**-Qué? Qué?**

**-Que soy yo tonto... no ves?**

**-Yo...yo... -decía aún sujetándole el cuello de la jacket.**

**-Basta Ryô, quítate... -empujó Takuma a su amigo-. Oh cielos Haruka estás bien? Estás bien? -Preguntaba un joven enamorado mientras la ayudaba ponerse de pie.**

**-Sí. Sí. Estoy bien -contestó mientras se sacudía.**

**-Qué haces vestida así? -Cuestionó su prometido.**

**-Yo...yo... solo jugábamos.**

**-Jugaban? A qué?**

**-A...a... -qué podía decir, no le salía nada.**

**-Ese es mi abrigo? Y mi camisa? Y mi pantalón? -Ahora fue Ryô.**

**-Ehm pues sí...**

**-Ya verás le diré a papá y mamá...**

**-Dónde estaban. Tenemos casi dos horas buscándolas.**

**-Por qué usas mi abrigo? Y ese sombrero de dónde lo sacaste? Ponte tu ropa ahora mismo?**

**-Soy responsable de ti, de ustedes. Tus papás se pueden enojar.**

**-Ay ya, paren los dos. El sombrero es mío, tu abrigo no te lo doy y menos el pantalón y la camisa, porque se perdió la mía, así que me iré así.**

**-Estás vestida de hombre... de hombre... no puedes irte así?**

**-Sí puedo y lo haré.**

**-Pero Haruka tus papás se darán cuenta...**

**-Y lo harán, yo les diré...ya verás.**

**-Si tú les dices, diré a papá que me tiraste al suelo y me querías golpear -Amenazó Haruka.**

**-Recuerden que era responsabilidad de los dos -Salió en defensa Michiru.**

**-Sí, sí, es verdad -Añadió la rubia.**

**-Pero casi lo hago por estar vestida así -Se defendió Ryô.**

**-Sí claro, dile eso a papá... y así él se enojarà con Takuma y contigo.**

**Ante lo dicho Takuma tragó grueso... no quería tener problemas con su suegro, podría significar no dejar que él la vea.**

**-Pues a mí que me -Pero fue interrumpido.**

**-Espera Ryô, espera... Solo fue un juego, mira no pasó nada malo, así que ya tranquilo sí.**

**-Pero es mi ropa Takuma.**

**-Y qué. Tu papá te castigará... a los dos. Qué no ves?**

**-Oh maldición, está bien... contentos? Ya... -Ryô no le quedó otra que aceptar lo pedido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El viaje en coche hasta la casa de los Ten'ô fue en silencio, Takuma iba nervioso porque no sabía si la mentira sería creible, Ryô enojado porque Haruka iba con su abrigo, pantalón y camisa (se comportaba como un bebé), solo unas risillas de vez en cuando se escuchaba de la pareja de jovencitas, Haruka intentaba nuevamente enrollar el pantalón y taparse con el abrigo que le quedaba un poco largo por ser más baja que su hermano.**

**Al llegar donde los Ten'ô. Los cuatro jovencitos vieron a la pareja de casados en el cobertizo.**

**-Hola chicos, cómo les fue? -Inició la señora Yuki.**

**-Ehm bue-buenas noches señor y señora -Contestaba Takuma nervioso.**

**-Oh muy bien, fue muy divertido -Metió la cuchara Haruka.**

**-En serio cariño -Dijo el señor Kenshi muy feliz-.**

**-Hay muchas tiendas y juegos, fue grandioso -Michiru le seguía la corriente a la rubia.**

**-Y tu por qué tan callado Ryô? Estás bien? -Preguntó su padre.**

**-Ehm yo -Ryô sentía los ojos de su amigo, su hermana y novia encima de él- solo algo cansado papá.**

**-Oh ya veo...**

**-Y eso Haruka, por què con el abrigo de Ryô? -Consultó su mamá.**

**-Es que tengo frío -dijo riendo.**

**-Pero tu llevabas tu abrigo, linda, dónde está?**

**-Ehm... ehm...yo...yo...**

**-Fue mi culpa señora Yuki, yo le sostuve la bolsa a Haruka y en uno de los juegos se me perdió -Mintió Michiru por ayudar a Haruka-. Lo siento mucho.**

**-Señora Yuki yo le compraré uno nuevo, le pido por favor nos perdone, era mi responsabilidad cuidarla... -Takuma seguía hablando de ser responsable.**

**-Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo es un abrigo, no te preocupes Takuma, déjalo así. Entonces Ryô, por eso mi niña con tu abrigo, que buen hermano eres.**

**Ryô no contestó pero solo dio un ligero moviendo de cabeza como aprobación...**

**Un par de minutos después los hermanos Kaiô debían de ir a su hogar con sus padres que les esperaban...**

**A la hora de despedirse, las jovencitas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y...**

**-Entonces...eres mi novia? -dijo la rubia en voz baja y riendo un poco.**

**-Solo si tu eres mi novio -con la misma risita le contestó la peliverde.**

**El señor Kenshi esperaba a su hija desde el cobertizo, estaba un poco intrigado por algo extraño que se le asomaba por abajo del abrigo, y eso no podía ser el vestido... mientras la rubia esperó a que el coche desapareciera lentamente por el camino.**

**《《《****FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO****》》》**

**1-Jeje... me sonreí antes de escribir este punto número uno... pero vamos chicos y chicas cómo no voy a agradecerles? Díganme? Si gracias a ustedes por leer y comentar me dan ganitas de seguir y disfrutar junto con ustedes... Así que:::**

**Yuuki Cross 988::: Nombres cómo que lata? Ohhh pues sigue dando tooooodas las que tu quieras, yo feliz.. jeje. Galicia pura vida, gracias por tu comentario... Haru es muy detallista y no importa qué le pase a ella con tal de ver feliz a Michiru. Mmm tiene un nombre muy rico tu Gatito, sabroso... cuidado y te lo comes...jeje... Gracias por esperar con ansias, hoy te hice esperar más...jaja.**

**Karlha Estrada::: Niña gracias por tu comentario. Sí viste este "Takito" lo agarra de maje** a cada nada. Pues qué te digo de la señora Yuki, mmm una de dos: o es chapada a la antigua o tiene un trauma bien enorme de su infancia. Sepa Judas...jaja.**

**Kaien Tenoh::: Jaja me hiciste reir con tu comentario. Muchas gracias y me alegro que te rias bastante... que dicha que lo sigo logrando...jeje... no creas hasta yo me río mientras escribo (caigo de loquilla jaja). Este capítulo es más larguito espero no se te haga ni corto ni aburrido...jeje. Ah pues yo no sé, yo no sé la señora Mizuki y ahora don Kenshi también, habrá que ver conforme pase el "tiempo". Ya aquí por un rato dejó de usar vestidos, alguito es algo no. Ehm del pensamiento pervertido...ehmm... no. No... ya viste que no...jeje.**

**Janeth Haruka::: Gracias por tu comentario y bueno en el PM ya nos entedimos lo del cubito Maggie. Para los que aún están enredados es un concentrado de condimentos para algunos platillos de comida. Ah viste y celosa Michiru, aquí no se quedó atrás tampoco, imagina con un poquito más de edad... la Fuerza del Pirucho proteja a Haruka...jaja. **

**Hera Sama::: Muchas gracias por el comentario... Y pues sí ehmm doña Yuki ehm ella es...ella es... taaaaaaan especial... Una maravilla de señora...jaja... Pues sí verdad, qué hay de malo en jugar y leer? Si es muy bonito, solo porque ya ella es una señora amargada no significa que su hija sea la copia... jaja...**

**2-Soy yo o Michiru ya al chile que sí está enamorada de Haruka? Solo falta decirlo. Aunque Haruka ahí va a pasito tun-tun también.**

**3-A ver sigo con preguntas... que notaron de este capítulo? No me digan que nada porque manda... jaja a ver piensa...piensa...sapien...sapien... Se los dejo de tarea.**

**4-Cómo vieron el capítulo? Ah no me digan que con los ojos... jaja... Qué les pareció?**

**5-Bueno chicos y chicas... estamos en contacto y nos "vemos" en la próxima... Que tengan todos una hermosa semana. Chaito. ;-) :-D**

***Más notitas***

***Maje, es una palabra que se usa para llamar a alguien como de tonto o baboso aquí en Costa Rica. Ejemplo: Uy me agarraron de maje. OJO que es MAJE no MAE, porque MAE es una palabra de amistad de compañerismo. Ejemplo: Que mae pura vida? Jeje no caigan en el error jaja.**

***Cubito Maggie: concentrado de condimentos que se usan para preparar algunas comidas, se supone que le da un sabor "más" rico...se supone...**

***El libro que lee Haruka a Michiru al inicio del capítulo es "El fantasma de Canterville" de Óscar Wilde... Michiru le pidió le leyera... así que pues Haru encantada...jeje.**


End file.
